


Touched by the Stars

by Coffeetailor



Series: Short and Dirty Gundam Boys [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alien Abduction, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Body Modification, Cum Inflation, Double Cocks, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Monster Boys, Oral, Oviposition, Polyamory, Slime, Spitroasting, Tentacles, Xeno, alien anatomy and interesting dicks, everyone takes a turn with Wufei, mention of MPREG, multiple dicks, thar be porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeetailor/pseuds/Coffeetailor
Summary: University instructor Chang Wufei didn't even believe in aliens, much less intentionally attract their attention. But that doesn't mean much when they decided he'd be the ideal final mate for their group and scoop him off of the planet to take home to their queen. Enjoying him on the trip there, of course.Will add tags as they come up.
Relationships: Chang Wufei/Duo Maxwell, Chang Wufei/Heero Yuy, Chang Wufei/Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton/Chang Wufei
Series: Short and Dirty Gundam Boys [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909414
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	1. Abducted

Wufei, or as his office door read, Dr. Wufei Chang, PhD, was used to people looking at him. He had to be, considering the regular lectures he gave and classes he taught at his university. He may have been one of the younger professors on the staff, but he was well respected. Even if some of his closer in age peers thought he could loosen up from time to time.

He was even used to some staring, especially that mournful desperate stare when he told students that yes, deadlines were important and no, the fact that they got smashed at a party the night before was not a legitimate excuse he'd except for late assignments or missed tests. Or the disbelieving and doubting stare he'd become resigned to when visiting professors were informed that yes, he was the name on the door, and no, that was not his father and he was not a student teacher or intern. (He hated that stare.)

And sometimes, admittedly, he had to get used to a few shy stares from students who signed up with him because they'd gotten a crush (why, he didn't know). Those students rarely stuck around after the tuition refund deadline hit anyway, after they found out how tough of a teacher he could be. Wufei did not want his students to do badly, but also demanded that they earn the grades they received, and had high standards for those who wanted to enter his higher level classes.

What he _wasn't_ used to was being boldly ogled on the sidewalk outside the library in broad daylight.

The first thing he'd noticed was the man's hair because he'd rarely seen braids that long on anyone, much less another man. The plait was thick and richly brown, swinging behind its owner from his apparent restless energy. Pulling his eyes away from the sway, Wufei looked up with every intention of demanding to know what the man wanted when he got caught in what had to be the most unique pair of eyes he'd ever seen. Violet. Not just a dark blue, not a cobalt, _violet_. Contacts, they had to be. Yet... somehow that didn't seem right.

Coughing he break himself from the trance those eyes were trying to put him in, he fixed a frown on his lips and tried not to too obviously hold his briefcase too tightly. "Yes? Can I help you?"

Slowly, a grin of pure mischief grew over the other man's lips before he stepped closer and thrust a hand out in front of him. "Sure you can. Name's Duo. What are you called?"

"If you're looking for donations, I already have a few groups I give to regularly," Wufei said flatly, ignoring the hand. "And I don't sign street petitions."

"What? Oh, na, that's not what I'm after at all," the man, Duo, said with a laugh. "You just caught my eye and I wanted to meet you. You've got pretty eyes, anyone tell you that before?"

Wufei blinked, startled by the sudden compliment. His eyes were a very dark brown, nothing he'd ever seen as particularly interesting or special. Obviously, this stranger didn't think so, going by the way he was still staring at the professor, like he was viewing a piece of artwork. Or a particularly tasty piece of candy. A blush spread slowly over his cheeks before he turned away.

"Ah, thank you. If you'll excuse me, I have to go," he said, trying not to show how flustered Duo had made him feel. A strong hand grabbed his wrist without warning and Wufei dropped his briefcase as he spun around to stare back at the other.

Duo released him as suddenly as he'd grabbed him, raising his hands to show he was harmless. "Sorry. Just still wanted to get your name before you run off. That's all, promise."

Wufei glared at him, rubbing his wrist to shake off the feeling. " _Professor_ Chang. Now don't try to grab me again if you don't _mind_."

"Heh, no worries," Duo said with a laugh. He playfully bowed with a flourish. "Nice to meet you, Chang. Be seeing you around."

The professor snorted. "Doubt it." Not looking at him again, Wufei bent down to grab his briefcase and turned his back to leave. He tried not to glance back, but something, a feeling, made him look back over his shoulder to see his assailant.

Duo was gone.

Wufei swallowed, trying to shake the chill that ran up his spine. He must have gone around the corner. That was it. Some beautiful weirdo who liked his eyes and ducked out of sight once his back was turned. This was, after all, a university town. Strange things like that happened from time to time. Not to him, typically, but that didn't mean they couldn't ever happen to him. It was just his turn.

Shaking his head, Wufei tried to turn his attention to the lecture he had scheduled for that evening. He still had a few small changes to make to his presentation, things his assistant hadn't managed to take care of, or that'd been above his level of experience. Things that wouldn't take care of themselves either.

And at least they made more sense than pondering bizarre strangers with pretty eyes.

If that had been his only encounter with strange men that day, Wufei might have put it out of his mind completely by the time he returned home from his lecture. If only he could have been so lucky.

He didn't really make it a habit to memorize every face that went in and out of his lectures, but he still couldn't really miss when one particularly stood out from the front row. The pretty blond wasn't paying much attention to the presentation up on the projection screen, watching _him_ with a smile the whole time instead. While he wasn't really doing anything to be distracting... Wufei found his attention drawn to him again and again.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise when the other man stayed after the other students filed out after the end of the presentation, as comfortable in the cramped lecture hall chair as a king in his throne. And that wasn't the only regal thing about him. Wufei couldn't put a finger on it, but there was just something about him. Even without speaking to his watcher, Wufei had a feeling that someone was used to power. And knew how to wield it.

"That's everything, Mr..." He let the world linger.

The blond smiled even more, climbing to his feet with his jacket over his arm. "Winner. Quatre Winner. It's a pleasure, Professor Chang."

Wufei nodded his head, offering a hand to shake. "I hope you enjoyed the lecture. I don't think I've seen you in any of my classes this year."

"Oh, I'm not actually a student here," Quatre admitted with a chuckle. "But I wanted to meet you."

He took Wufei's hand, shaking it briefly. But he didn't let go immediately like normal, running fingers over the back of the other's palm in a way that made him shiver before reclaiming his hand. What was it _with_ people today? "Well, now we've met. I hope you have a good evening, Mr. Winner."

"I'm sure we will," the blond said without clarifying further, smile never leaving his lips. "Until later, professor."

This man, at least, _walked_ out of the lecture hall instead of dashing away when his back was turned. Not that Wufei had any proof to suggest that the two strange encounters had been connected. Watching him go, he had to shake his head at himself. Fewer novels before bed, perhaps. They were filling his head with too many fantastical theories, obviously. In fact, maybe a drink to finish the evening would clear his head.

With that in mind, Wufei gathered up his presentation materials, tucking them away into his briefcase. It took three events to be a conspiracy, and how likely was a third to come up? So it was clearly simply a coincidence. This was a college town, after all. There were more than a few odd people around, and no small number of those were certainly attractive. If he'd believed some of his colleges, maybe it wouldn't be so impossible to think that perhaps some of those people might even find _him_ attractive.

Coincidence. Not conspiracy.

Stranger number three was at the bar. He should have known.

Wufei felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise up as he stepped inside and went to his preferred seat at the counter before turning his head to see what had caused the feeling. From a corner of the room, dark blue eyes stared at him from a serious face, gaze drilling right into him. The professor sucked in a breath, deliberately breaking eye contact and turning back to the much more familiar face of the Friday night bartender.

"Rough night?" the usually quiet man behind the counter asked, head tilted.

While he didn't know much about him, Wufei rather liked Barton. He had a soothing air of competence around him, and was a good ear to vent to when needed. He also didn't feel the need to fill every minute with chatter and questions, with was a relaxing change from some people Wufei knew.

Barton also had a good memory for favorites, serving his customer a whiskey tea before he could be asked, setting it down on a napkin. Wufei murmured a quiet thank you, picking it up to just hold for a moment. "Strange day."

"Not the good sort of strange, I take it."

Wufei snorted, closing his eyes as he downed a heavy swallow of the drink, grimacing at the burn on the way down. As such, he missed the exchange of glances between Barton and the unnamed man in the corner. As well as the latter's quiet departure. "Strange strange. I'll decide the rest when it makes more sense later. After grading, maybe."

The bartender smiled quietly, inclining his head. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. Eventually."

"You seem confident in that," Wufei said flatly, knocking back another swallow. "I don't get people."

"You've said that before," Trowa said with amusement. "Perhaps you simply haven't found the sort of people that will understand you the best."

Wufei looked at the taller man sideways, expression dry. "That sounds like something I've heard every time someone is trying to set me up with a date. Or trying to have me join their swinger's group."

Trowa laughed, taking a bottle from behind the counter to top up Wufei's glass. He didn't have a response past that, turning away to go back to his other work. Though he couldn't have had all that much, seeing as Wufei appeared to be the only customer in the bar. That was odd for a Friday, but not odd enough to raise any red flags for the professor.

Shaking his head, Wufei decided to ignore the bartender's odd sense of humor (it wouldn't be the first time) in order to pay more attention to his drink, swirling the ice around. People would be weird. That was the nature of his fellow human. He let out a sigh, pulling out a notepad to take down a few thoughts for next week, pencil lead tapping on the page.

But after a few lines, he found himself having trouble putting the words together. Wufei frowned, scrunching his nose as he tried to force the thoughts back into linear order. The more that he tried, the harder it seemed to get. If anything... even the words on the page seemed to wander out of order and grow fuzzy.

It still wasn't until his pencil slipped out of his hand and he had trouble working his fingers precisely enough to pick it up again that he realized something was actually wrong. Was he having a stroke? Pushing himself back from the counter, Wufei's eyes wandered past his half-filled glass to his phone before snapping back to the glass. Fuck, he'd been drugged. When had he even taken his eyes off of his glass long enough?

Wufei jumped to his feet in an uncoordinated stumble, taking a messy step towards where he'd last seen the bartender to ask for help, the world swimming around him. And he saw things. No, not things, people. Four of them, watching him. Barton, behind the counter. And his watchers, staged in different places around the bar. Near the exits.

"You bastards," he muttered as darkness started to creep in around the edges of his vision.

The blond, Quatre, smiled softly even as the silent man from the bar earlier moved in behind Wufei, strong arms catching him as he lost his ability to stand. "It's alright, Wufei. We won't hurt you. You're just going to sleep for a while."

Wufei tried to speak up again, to make his scattered thoughts on _that_ clear and known, but his tongue wouldn't work and darkness swallowed the room around him as he passed out fully, collapsing into the blue-eyed man's arms. He knew no more of that night or of the Earth.


	2. In Together

"Are you sure that you used the right dosage?"

"I'm sure."

"We tested it on plenty of others. He must just be particularly susceptible."

"Then why hasn't he woken up yet?"

"Patience, love."

"I know..." A sigh. "I'll go check on the food. Tell me when he wakes up?"

"Of course."

"Shut up," Wufei grumbled, eyes squeezed shut tightly to keep out the cruel sunlight that didn't have any more pity for clearly hungover professors than the voices around him did, being as loud as they were. Just how much had he drank last night? Wufei wasn't normally in the habit of having more than one or two, but obviously he'd broken that going by the splitting pain in his head.

Thankfully, the voices immediately shut up and he had a moment of peace as he pried his eyes open, putting a hand between them and the sun above him, arms feeling weirdly heavy and unmoving. Fuck, was he outside too? And his glasses were missing on top of all of that, the familiar weight of them on his face nowhere to be found. If any of his colleagues ever found out about this, he was never going to live it down. Especially if Po found out. She was in a different department as him, but she'd taken it upon herself to be his older sister figure whether he wanted it or not.

Of course, all of that went out of his head the moment he convinced his eyes to focus enough to make out that the bright light above him _wasn't_ the sun. Rather, it brought to mind the bright lamps used for surgeries. And he wasn't on the ground either, but on an exam table. And he _knew_ those voices.

Wufei abruptly tried to sit up, only to jerk to a stop because there was a strap across his chest keeping him down. The more he tried to struggle, the more he realized just how well he was pinned down. His legs at the knees and ankles, his hips, as well as his upper arms. Only his hands had been left free, which he put to trying to claw open the restraints.

The first of his watchers from yesterday, Duo, leaned over him and pressed his hands on his shoulders, quickly swapping to take hold of Wufei's hands when the professor used them to strike at him. "Hey, hey, calm down. We don't want you to hurt yourself! You're fine!"

"Let me go!" Wufei snarled, trying to yank his arms out of the stranger's grip to no avail. He hadn't had the chance earlier, but now he was given proof of just how strong the long-haired man was. But no pair of beautiful eyes was going to make him just trust someone who'd tied him down! "What the hell did you do to me?!"

"We just put you to sleep for a little bit," Duo said, holding him firmly yet gently, Wufei's lower arms pinned to his chest. "Humans don't do orbital exit too well and we didn't want you getting hurt in the process."

"Orbital- What the fuck are you saying?" Wufei narrowed his eyes, still not quite able to focus without his glasses. But that didn't stop him from taking a good second look at his captor. Duo had been odd, sure, but he hadn't really given Wufei the impression of a _complete_ lunatic. At least not until he'd kidnapped him and tied him down like a science project. Though... there was something different about him from what Wufei remembered from their first encounter. If only he could _see._

Another pair of hands passed over his vision bearing the thin wire frames Wufei was so used to, carefully sliding them onto his face and helping the world come into focus. "Here," Barton's familiar voice said softly, identifying the hands.

Wufei would have words for him in a moment, but first he wanted to get a good look at Duo.

The moment he did, he froze and it was his turn to stare. Duo's eyes were still that strange purple, but hsi pupils were no longer round, and the irises covered more of the surface of his eyes. They were more like a cat's than a human's, large and luminous on his face. And made him feel like he was floating the longer he looked into them.

Then the other man chuckled and a translucent second lid slid over them, breaking Wufei from his trance. Wufei shook his head to clear it, deliberately not looking at those eyes as he looked at him again. The man's ears were pointed as well, tips peaking from his still-long hair.

That... that was clearly no human man. Wufei swallowed, feeling a chill run down his spine. He'd been kidnapped by... what, aliens? Fuck.

Taking his lack of struggle to mean that he'd calmed down, Duo released his hands and the other restraints clicked open, allowing Wufei to finally sit up, moving slowly as his brain tried to process things.

Duo was even less human from the waist down, his body transitioning into a long tail that made Wufei think of a naga rather than any science fiction creature he'd seen in movies before. Though the fangs he showed off when he flashed a grin fit right in.

Wufei drew in a slow breath, sliding off the table onto shaky legs and backing away from the snake man who'd kidnapped him. For what reason, he didn't know, and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to find out. What if that interest he'd seen before had been hunger? Or interest in an experimental subject? He wasn't about to let himself be cut up or used to test... whatever it was that aliens tested.

Walking backwards without paying attention to where he was going except _away_ , Wufei had completely forgotten that Barton was there until he bumped into the man. He quickly spun around with wide eyes, briefly relieved to see the familiar face of someone he'd at least known for a while. Up until the point where he looked down. His body, clothes and all, faded into some sort of semi transparent, deep green... goo at about his waist. It was still largely in the shape of legs, but Wufei could see through him to the wall beyond.

He cursed and pushed himself away. How had he missed this? Missed the fact that Barton wasn't human? Duo, he'd only just met, he couldn't have known anything was odd if they had ways of hiding it. But Barton? He'd known him for months.

"You're the one who put something in my drink," Wufei accused, feeling a flash of anger at the deception and betrayal.

Barton nodded his head, not making an attempt to deny the accusation. "For some time now. Nothing that will hurt you, or that has."

He'd been drugged before. That statement made his heart pound heavier in his chest as he clenched his hands tight. What had they done to him when he'd been unconscious in the past? He couldn't remember having any lost time before, but... if he was going to believe aliens had kidnapped him then he could believe that he'd been made to forget.

"Whatever you're planning on doing with me, I don't plan to go down without a fight," Wufei growled, glaring at both brunets in the room as he scanned the area for anything he could use to defend himself. Weapon, heavy object, whatever. But the room was devoid of any of that. And likely not accidentally. They couldn't have been expecting any other reaction once he woke up.

"Didn't we already tell you that we're not gonna hurt you?" Duo asked with a roll of his eyes, not making any more to get closer. "Untied you and everything."

"A trick to make me trust you, obviously," Wufei shot back. "You've kidnapped me, drugged me who knows how many times. Is this even the first time I've been here?"

"Yes." Barton leaned back against the edge of the examination table casually, like they'd been back at the bar and not in any kind of hostile situation.

Wufei growled. "And why should I believe that after you've lied about being human for months."

He shrugged his shoulders. "If we'd brought you on board before, we wouldn't have brought you back to Earth. There wouldn't have been much point to multiple trips. Not before we knew you were compatible."

"...compatible with what?" Wufei asked slowly, narrowing his eyes. He didn't think he liked the sound of that. Not without context. "You're not harvesting me for organs _either_."

Duo snickered. "Harvesting you for organs? Sheesh, Tro, you didn't tell me this guy had such a gory sense of humor!"

"Then what the hell _do_ you want with me?" Wufei demanded, not waiting for Barton to make any commentary on whatever sense of humor he did or didn't have.

The snake-man took his time looking him over very deliberately, smirk turning into a leer and reminding Wufei of just the way Duo had been looking at him earlier, and how flustered it'd made him. "Well, you humans tend to talk all about the probing we're supposed to do, right? Can't say I'm too opposed to the idea."

Wufei abruptly flushed and scrambled back further, a door opening up behind him.

"Duo, I hope you aren't teasing our guest."

That voice. The blond man who'd been to his lecture. Wufei stepped back towards him, holding onto the impression that of the four maybe he'd be the most harmless. He'd been smaller at least.

But then _tentacles_ reached around Wufei to wrap around him as Quatre sighed. "I'd hoped to greet you properly once you woke up. I shouldn't have left these two to watch over you."

Wufei tried not to outright squeak as he stared down at the tentacles holding onto him, squirming to turn around in their grasp until their hold relaxed enough to let him stare the blond right in the face.

Quatre smiled gently at him, reaching up to touch Wufei's cheek with his thankfully human-like hand. "It's alright, Wufei. We really aren't going to hurt you. You have my word. But we need you."

"I... Why?" Wufei asked, feeling himself believing him beyond all odds and sense of logic. The blond obviously was no more human than the rest of them, and he could only guess at what those tentacles were used for. He should have been struggling to get away, not waiting for an explanation like this was a normal situation. "Why would you need me? Who _are_ you?"

"That's a long story," Quatre said, tentacles guiding Wufei back further into the room where the bed was folding into a chair in the middle of the room. "Before we get to the details, can I get you anything? We brought some human foods for you while you're getting used to our kinds. Most of our food should be perfectly edible to humans too, don't worry."

Wufei had been about to repeat his 'request' for explanation en lieu of food when he was picked up with the tentacles and moved into the newly formed chair, trying to hold back a squeak at being picked up. Trying, and failing. "Meep!"

"D'aw, he makes cute sounds," Duo cooed teasingly, slithering back to the chair to lean an arm across the top of it, grinning down at Wufei. Wufei wasn't sure how tall he was, not when he could rise up onto that tail.

"Duo," Quatre warned, looking sideways at the other alien as he settled next to Wufei's chair, weight supported on his tentacles like they were a living chair all by themselves. "Don't mind him. Duo can be an ass, but he's a good person, really. Even if he doesn't like everyone always knowing that."

"I'm sure..." Wufei said, looking between them both nervously. He was feeling even more confused now than when he'd woken up, and he'd been strapped to an examination table like some specimen then! "And I'm sure whatever you need me for, someone else can fulfill the role. Someone a little more eager. There are all sorts on Earth."

The tentacled blond shook his head, looking at Wufei somewhat sympathetically. "Unfortunately not. Trowa's already given you the entire supply of _dialain_ from our Queen, and we won't have time to return home and collect another sample." He raised a hand to stop the sudden barrage of questions Wufei would have started otherwise. "I know you'll have more questions about that, but like I said, it's a story to tell you later. Right now, you'll want to get your strength up. We didn't realize you'd react so strongly to Trowa's sedative and I'm afraid it might have taken a lot out of you. But it's only temporary, I promise. Once you eat and adjust, you'll be fine."

"So you're saying that I have no choice about going with you," Wufei said slowly, holding back another rush of temper and panic.

"Yeah, not really, no," Duo said, slinging an arm across his shoulders, undaunted by the glare Wufei sent his way. Him, scared of a little human? Not gonna happen. Not in this lifetime. "But hey, you'll ease up when you get used to us. And I promise not to bite. Can't say the same thing about _Heero_ , but his bite doesn't drop a man into toxic fits."

Wufei stared. "You're venomous?"

The snake man just grinned, flashing sharp fangs before abruptly letting out a yelp as he was pulled back by his braid. "Oi, easy on the hair!"

"You're not helping," Trowa said, speaking up as he drew his friend back, reminding Wufei that he was still there. Clearly, being half... jello didn't take away his ability to vanish into the silence of a room. He noted when the human stared down at his lower half again, snorting softly before his legs started to solidify back into the tight jeans and boots Wufei was used to seeing him in. "Go get Wufei's quarters ready. We'll get him settled."

"Sure, take over the fun part," Duo said with a pout, petting his 'wounded' braid as he headed for the door. "Don't forget we all gotta do our share to finish it up. So don't wear him out too fast."

"What does he mean by 'finish it?'" Wufei asked, feeling his cheeks warm up at the comment about wearing him out. With how they'd looked at him... he didn't think combat training.

Quatre chewed on his lip, clearly trying to figure out how to explain things to their skittish human without freaking him out even more. He should have stayed nearby the whole time. Maybe he could have started Wufei off on a less confusing foot.

Thankfully, Trowa had no such worries and uncertainty regarding the matter, stepping behind the chair to slip his arms around Wufei from around it. "You've been given _dialain_ from our Queen to make you fully compatible with us. Or, at least, with our species. We need to finish your adjustment so you'll be fully compatible with us and us alone."

"You've been saying compatible for a while," Wufei said, cheeks red as he squirmed in his seat to look up at him. "Compatible for what purpose?"

"You'll see." And that was all Barton said before he leaned down and kissed Wufei without any more hesitation.

Wufei's eyes went wide at the surprise kiss, a squeak muffled against the other man's lips. A clever tongue worked his lips apart before Wufei even realized what he was doing, and he shuddered at the feeling as it took over his mouth, tasting and demanding and dominating.

A sound similar to a purr emanated from the quiet bartender as he leaned the chair and its occupant back, enjoying the first taste of their chosen final mate. Duo would be jealous, but common sense said to get Wufei relaxed before asking him to handle that much.

Not that Wufei was thinking much about what could be to come with the others, not with Trowa's lips on his and a strange, alien sweetness invading his senses. He shouldn't have been allowing this, should have been pushing back, but...

He shuddered, hands coming up to shove Trowa away from him. At least that's what he'd planned, right up until his fingers curled into the cloth of Trowa's shirt instead, clinging needily as he tipped his head back with the alien's nudge, allowing him to deepen the kiss further. He felt his cheeks burning, the warmth spreading to other parts of his body that had no business being interested in what was going on. But tell that to that clench in his belly, or the way his legs started feeling as much like jelly as Trowa's had looked like minutes before. Because they weren't listening.

Wufei's head was starting to spin when Trowa finally broke from his kiss and let the human man breath again, a smirk on his lips. He reached down to start undoing Wufei's shirt one button at a time, slowly and deliberately.

"Don't..." Wufei protested weakly, catching Trowa's fingers without any strength behind it. "I-"

Trowa cut him off with another kiss, this one brief and playful as he held onto Wufei's hands and brought them back to his shoulders. "Are you sure you really want me to stop, Wufei? I promise you'll enjoy this."

In a last ditch effort to convince himself that this was a bad idea, Wufei searched the room with wide eyes for Quatre. Surely someone being there to see would make him see reason. Him or Trowa. But the blond alien looked just as pleased to watch as Trowa was to seduce. 

He caught Wufei’s gaze and smiled, relaxing back into his tentacles. “It’s alright, Wufei. You have all our blessings to explore. We wouldn’t have brought you here if we didn’t all want you.”

All of them?! Wufei’s face burned even more, fingers gripping Trowa’s shirt. At least, until that shirt melted away to leave only skin under Wufei’s fingers. He stared as the rest of the bartender’s clothes followed suit, lower body melting back into that gel-like state. Only this time, the shape of a prominent erection was obvious and visible front and center. 

The sight of it made him squeak, pants tightening despite his turmoil. Wufei swallowed heavily and squirmed, but didn’t take his hands from Trowa’s shoulders. And didn’t stop him when the other male reached to divest him of his pants. Or when that cock nudged up against his ass.

“Is it going to hurt?” he asked, shuddering. He was supposed to be stretched first, right? Did Trowa just not know humans weren’t stretchy like goo aliens? “Wait, we need to-”

Trowa cut him off with a tender kiss. “I know. You won’t need it. Not anymore.”

Not _anymore_?! Wufei opened his mouth to ask for what Trowa meant by _that_ , but the alien chose the same moment to scoop him up off of the chair and down onto his cock, words swallowed by a shocked cry.

It filled him so easily, pressing in and invading his body with barely any resistance, stretching him from the inside. Like Trowa had promised, it didn't hurt, but Wufei wouldn't have cared if it had because the feeling overwhelmed his senses so effortlessly. Wufei panted for breath as Trowa pressed deeper, his eyes wide and his mouth open. There was nothing inside him that it didn't touch, he was sure. All he could do was keep clinging to the other man.

Arms wrapped around him, Trowa purred low in his throat as he moved deep inside their pretty human. Slowly, he began to abandon the shape of legs to let himself spread and wrap around Wufei's lower half entirely, playfully groping his legs, his ass, his cock, all the while pumping into Wufei steadily. He leaned in to claim another kiss from that open mouth, pressing his tongue inside to savor the taste of Wufei's pleasure. Perfect.

The human barely knew what to do with himself the more that Trowa played with him. Held up and wrapped up (which he'd have worried about if he'd been able to _think_ ), there was no leverage to rock. He moaned into the kiss as Trowa teased his prostate again, spreading his legs wider.

"H-how are you doing that?" he gasped, his hips jerking as the alien played with those sensitive nerves like they were keys on a piano. Wufei felt like _he_ was the one turning to jelly, molded and shaped by the other man's touches.

Trowa chuckled, purring louder as he stroked his hands down Wufei's back. "There are advantages to having no set solid form. I can take whatever shape I wish." He kissed him again. "Reach where I wish."

Oh gods. Wufei trembled in his hold, closing his eyes as Trowa kept moving. Despite whatever form he had, the other man obviously had no problems keeping himself hard inside him. Hard and solid, and getting thicker as he thrust. It felt like he was being stretched wide open, wider than anything he'd ever even dreamed of taking, and still it didn't hurt. Wufei dropped his head onto Trowa's shoulder, panting for breath and trying to keep himself grounded. Trying, and failing. Was there anything else except for that touch on his skin and inside his body?

And then something _else_ touched him. He jerked with surprise, eyes snapping open when something much more solid and real feeling slipped around his hips from behind, followed by a brush of lips on the back of his neck and the very real press of a chest to his back. "Wha-"

"Just me," Quatre purred from behind him, nibbling his skin. "Relax for me."

Sandwiched between them, Wufei didn't have all that much choice about the way more tentacles wrapped around him, sliding through Trowa's goo body like it was water. And Trowa obviously didn't mind either, leaning around the human to kiss the blond. Wufei could _feel_ the way that he held him open for the other, and shuddered as a tentacle slid inside, embraced both by that goo and Wufei's inner muscles as he clenched around them both. Somehow, it managed to feel even better, making him moan helplessly. "Ng..."

Quatre flexed that tentacle, pressing Wufei between them with a soft sigh of pleasure. It obviously wasn't just another limb, unless they were all like that. The thought made him clench in added arousal, even as he tried to hold back, to not just give in to this rush of pleasure that threatened to pull him under.

"Breathe, Wufei," Trowa murmured, even if the way he squeezed around Wufei's cock again was _not_ helping him remember that little detail. "You can come whenever you need to. We'll still take good care of you."

Wufei heard a desperate little whimper, and almost asked who had made the sound before realizing it was him. They were driving him steadily insane, Quatre's tentacle rocking deep and thrusting like the longest of cocks, drawing in and out so slowly that he was never given a break, but at the same time never given _enough_...

And then Quatre thrust in _hard_ and he came with a needy cry, clenching around them both even as his release shot out to be swallowed by the goo-like mass of Trowa's body holding him.

And yet the two didn't stop, if anything wrapping around him more as they moved together. And in his dazed post-orgasm glow, Wufei noticed that he wasn't the only target of their amorous attentions. Trowa's fingers stroked tenderly through Quatre's hair, tentacles as wrapped and tangled up in Trowa's body as Wufei was. The affection and attraction was unmistakable.

However, Wufei wasn't given much time to wonder if he was somehow being an intruder between them before Quatre thrust hard again, stealing the human's thoughts away as he rubbed firmly over his prostate. Like he'd known Wufei shouldn't be allowed to wonder right then.

His moan drew a chuckle from Trowa, the goo-alien gripping Wufei's cock again even as he did something to make Quatre echo the sound behind him. "I think he can handle more, love."

More? Wufei wanted to protest, but had no words, only another moan escaping when he opened his lips.

"Are you sure?" Quatre asked breathlessly for him, never stopping in those steady thrusts that stole the strength from Wufei's legs. "He's already so _tight..."_

Trowa kissed them each, lips brushing over jaws and lips. "You weren't sure if he'd be able to handle any of us, remember? I'm sure."

The blond shuddered, bringing up another tentacle to curl against Wufei's ass. "I remember. Ah... Alright."

Wufei whimpered, his heart racing in what he couldn't tell if was fear or anticipation as that second tentacle moved and teased his already so filled hole. And then it pressed _in_ and he arched his back with a silent cry, eyes going wide.

"Perfect," Quatre breathed with a moan against the back of his neck. He slid his tentacles in deeper, touching so much more than before, Trowa's mass right along with him. It felt like forever before he stilled, tips curling with pleasure. "Wufei..."

"Don't- ng... Don't stop," Wufei gasped, trembling as he leaned back into Quatre's arms. He didn't know if he could take it if Quatre stopped moving for more than a moment at this point. Didn't even know just how far inside himself those tentacles reached. "Keep moving, _please._ "

"You heard him," Trowa purred before kissing Wufei deeply.

Together, they started to rock and grind deep inside the human man, hands and assorted other limbs stroking and feeling over every inch of Wufei's body. When Quatre brushed a tentacle across his lips, Wufei didn't stop to think before opening them and letting the tip in, grateful for something to muffle his groans as he sucked on it. All the while that pleasure building up again, driving him closer to another climax even if he _should_ have needed more time to recover. A part of what Trowa had been talking about? Who knew. And at the moment Wufei didn't care. As he did his best to move with them, he only cared about reaching that point again... and finding out what would happen when they got to the same point.

Quatre shuddered, tentacles flexing and _something_ pulsing inside Wufei. Trowa or Quatre, he couldn't tell. And as they thrust again, he felt his vision flash white as the blond cried out, nearly drowning out Trowa's quiet groan. Together, they spilled deep into their new lover, release hot and thick. It flooded his insides, pouring down his throat. Wufei didn't even know how much they pumped into him before Trowa shifted, wrapping completely around Quatre's tentacles even as they rocked slowly, a hand gently pulling the other one from Wufei's mouth despite the little murmur of protest from the blond alien.

"Gentle," Trowa reminded his tentacled lover softly, once again kissing Wufei's still-parted lips. "He's not used to how much you make, love."

"Sure you didn't want it yourself?" Quatre asked with a pleased sigh. He smiled when Trowa didn't deny it. "Thought so."

Together, they took their time drawing out from Wufei's well worn out body, still holding him tenderly between them, and Wufei couldn't find it in him to protest except for the odd empty feeling they left behind. He leaned his head up for a kiss, first from Trowa and then from Quatre as he leaned around to claim one for himself. They'd been right. It felt amazing. How would he even go back to regular sex after this?

He licked his lips to wet his mouth, voice course from his cries and gasps. "Is it... is it always like this?"

Quatre chuckled, lightly running his fingers over the human's chest. "This delicious? Yes. But I think you'll find there are many different experiences to be had between the four of us. Five, with you. And six, when we bring you home to Relena. You'll do our best to keep you very, very happy with us, Wufei."

"I still want more explanation later," he murmured, finding it hard to keep his eyes open as exhaustion started to take over. He may have only woken up a short time before, but it hadn't been a restful time. Especially not the last... well, he didn't even know how long it'd been. "...after I rest."

He could feel Trowa's smile against his skin as the man kissed his shoulder. "You'll get it. Sleep, Wufei. We'll have food for you when you wake up."

That sounded agreeable enough to his tired mind that he allowed himself to go limp in their hold, eyes sliding fully closed. Wufei was vaguely aware as they carried him, the sound of doors sliding open and shut, of cloth rustling before the pair unwound from him and lowered him down onto a soft surface. He was asleep before the blanket could even be drawn up to cover him.

"Duo's going to be jealous."

"He'll be fine. Especially now that we know it took."

"I'll never doubt your potions again, Trowa. Or your tastes. He'll be perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialain was all I could come up with that wasn't 'take big alien cocks, human hotstuff' juice. Hush.


	3. Snakey

Wufei was disoriented when he woke up again, tucked into an unfamiliar bed and staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. But he wasn't bound, which it took a moment to even remember why that was a thought. The aliens, his abduction, and then... His cheeks burned bright as he recalled what had happened when Quatre and Trowa had gotten him alone in the room. Had that really happened?

As he sat up, he very abruptly and pointedly got his answer. Yes, it absolutely had happened, and he had a heavy load sitting inside of him to prove it. Oddly enough, while he could definitely feel that his ass had been _very_ thoroughly used not too long ago, it didn't hurt like he'd run into the few times he'd been fucked in the past. There was no twinge, and the barest shadow of what would have been an ache if it'd been at all unpleasant. But there _was_ was a roundness in his belly that hadn't been there the last time he'd paid attention. He stared down at it with wide eyes, swallowing as he ran through what it could possibly be. But the answer was right there in the memory of last night. (Yesterday, this morning? He didn't really know how long it'd been, or what time of day it'd been. Whatever they'd pumped into him with their orgasms, it was still there, and there was enough of it to be visible from the outside. And yet, it still didn't hurt.

"This is too weird to be real," he muttered to himself, carefully putting his feet beneath him to take the first unsteady steps away from the bed. He was still naked, and grabbed the sheet from the bed to wrap up in as he explored the room. Just in case they came in to check on him. Since, at this rate, he wouldn't put it past them to have a moniter on him to know exactly when he woke.

The room... was _almost_ normal. So much that it was eerie. A regular queen sized bed that he could have picked up from any IKEA, small dresser of the same style with a mirror on top and a few nondescript decorative items. Even a lamp that, he noticed, wasn't plugged in. But the room itself didn't fit with it. The walls were a little too rounded, too smooth and glowing softly. There was a shiny panel along one that, at the moment, just showed his own reflection, but he could see small smudges on it like a touch screen might have. A computer?

Curious, he poked at it where the most smudges seemed to be, but to no response. Hm, maybe programmed to their touch. Or simply off. And he didn't have any way to know how to turn it on in that case. Yet.

There were a few other panels around the room, barely any different from the walls around them except for small hidden seams. Decorative or structural, he didn't know. But at least he could see that this room had been built, not just formed like an egg. It was a comfort to know, actually. Even if he didn't know where it'd come from. Or, for that matter, where these aliens were taking him.

Circling the room one more time, he started checking the dresser drawers, hoping that they'd given him his clothing back, or at least supplied something to wear. While he could clearly see where part of their interest in him was, they'd all worn some kind of clothing, and different kinds that suited their bodies, so it wasn't a foreign concept to them. Well, except for Trowa, but he'd apparently formed clothing from his own body for appearances alone. From what he'd seen before he'd been... distracted, it looked like there were at least three different groups with their own different styles. Possibly four, since he'd not gotten to see their fourth member since the bar. If he looked like one of them or was of yet another variety, he didn't know.

Sliding open the top drawer, he breathed out a sigh of relief to see a neatly folded pile of clothing. Not his, but it was something. He pulled the stack out and spread them out on the bed to see what they'd decided was appropriate for him. Only to blush all over again.

It seemed that aliens didn't really do... pants. Maybe it made sense, considering that two of them hadn't had legs, and the other had whatever body he felt like at the time. Instead, they'd given him a short robe with a wide belt that reminded him of a Japanese obi. And nothing to be beneath it.

Cheeks red, he grabbed the robe and pulled it on, clothing it tightly around him. It was a little too wide for his shoulders, but it'd work for now, especially with the belt to keep it closed. But catching sight of his reflection in the mirror, he could already tell that it was going to tantalize more than cover, bare legs peeking out from beneath the robe. Not that these aliens _needed_ anything extra to tempt them from the looks of things.

He really hoped he got hold of his clothes again soon. Before anyone found out what happened to him. Because if any of his colleagues from work ever found out he'd been kidnapped for a galactic booty call, he was never going to live it down.

If he ever got back to earth _for_ anyone to find out, that was. Quatre and the others had made no mention of how long they needed him.

Pulling his eyes away from the mirror, he poked around in the other drawers, not finding much other than a few bottles of water (clearly picked up on Earth unless some chains reached further than anyone knew) and a book he recognized as being from his briefcase. So they meant for him to be able to entertain himself, at least for a while. But did that also mean he was locked in the bedroom?

Wufei frowned, not liking that idea. Even if he admitted that the... encounter had been enjoyable, he wasn't about to just sit around on a bed waiting for them to come and _enjoy_ him.

He left his book on top of the dresser before turning his attention to the largest of the panels he'd noticed before. It had to be some kind of door, if only just could just figure out how to open it. Prying at the seams wasn't even an option. They were too narrow to fit his fingers into and he had nothing for extra leverage. And he didn't see any _obvious_ type of control panel or knob. At least not obvious to him. And he was going to hold onto the hope that this was not meant to be some kind of comfortable holding cell.

Not, he reminded himself with a glance down at his front, where their seed still made him look like he'd swallowed a full water balloon, that he would be escaping all that fast even if it were a cell that he managed to get out of. 

In the end, he found the way to open the door completely by accident as he kicked it in frustration, growl cut off in surprise as it chirped politely and opened up into another room. The door control was at floor level? How did that even make sense? ((Note: Might not be. Could just require more force to register.))

Wufei carefully stuck his head out the door to peer around the room glad to see it empty of any of his amorous kidnappers. As far as he could tell, anyway. If one of them was made of shape-shifting jello, then it seemed just as possible that one of them might be able to turn invisible. Who knew how many ways these aliens might be able to break the laws of physics as he knew them.

The human man stepped out of 'his' room with a glance back at the door to make sure it didn't slam shut behind him before turning back around to examine the new one. This space wasn't nearly as designed for humans, but even with that in mind he could tell that it was meant to be comfortable, with things he recognized as pillows and cushions strewn about or gathered into piles, a low table in the center, and other small things that weren't so obvious in purpose to him. Altogether it made him think of a sitting room or gathering place for the group. One that hadn't been fixed up just for him like the bedroom obviously had been, and that had other doors similar to his own going off in other directions. Other bedrooms, maybe?

He just hoped they weren't for other kidnapping victims like himself. His own situation was tricky enough. The idea of mass kidnapping, from just earth or from a bunch of other planets, was the thing to make his stomach churn.

Deciding that he didn't feel like just waiting to find out, Wufei tightened his grip on his robe and went to one of the other doors. Another bedroom or the door to a hallway, he'd know pretty quickly.

A swift kick to the bottom of the door later, Wufei froze as it opened up and he saw what waited within.

It wasn't the way out, that was for sure. On the contrary, it was clearly another bedroom, with a wide and plush mattress set into a round nest shape, walls rich in color and bits of disassembled machinery scattered around an odd sort of work table. But what made him freeze was the contents of the bed.

Duo. The snake-tailed alien lay sprawled out with his arms folded behind his head, eyes closed as chest gently rising and falling. But Wufei's attention was caught more by the fact that Duo wasn't wearing anything this time, the wide belt he'd had before nowhere to be seen. Meaning there was nothing to block Wufei's view of the _two_ cocks that peeked down from a fleshy slit right about where a human groin would be if he'd had legs. They were huge, and he somehow got the idea that they weren't even fully hard at the moment. Holy fuck.

Swallowing, Wufei took a step forward into the room, his hand outstretched in stunned curiosity before his brain caught up and he stopped with a rush of heat flying up to his cheeks. What the hell was he _thinking?_

Mentally cursing at himself, he stepped back to leave the room, only for his back to touch the solid door that'd closed behind him while he'd been distracted. Shit. Turning his head to stare at it, he glanced back at the alien only to see his lips curling in a smirk, eyes still closed.

"You're awake," Wufei said, his heart fluttering in his chest.

"Yep," Duo admitted without shame, making an obvious point to stretch and put himself even more on display. "Hard to sleep through someone banging on my door." He opened his eyes, grinning. "Pretty eager to come join me."

Wufei blushed, doing his best to glare at him. "I was looking for a way out of here."

The snake-alien snickered. "We know your eyesight isn't perfect, but it ain't that bad. You knew this wasn't the exit before you took another step inside. Besides," he added, tongue flicking the air, "I can smell you're interested."

He could smell- Wufei blanched, sputtering as his cheeks just warmed further, as well as other parts of his body that he didn't want to admit had responded quite a bit to the sight of Duo sprawled out on the bed.

"And don't you lie and try to say that you aren't," Duo said as he watched Wufei pressed back against the door. "At least physically. Not too fond of liars."

"I'm not here to make you fond of me," Wufei said with a flustered growl.

Duo pouted, pushing himself up. "No? But you sure didn't mind letting Tro and Quat show you how fond of you they were earlier. Saw it on the security cameras."

"Cam- You were watching that?" he sputtered, forgetting his temper in embarrassment at the idea of someone seeing him stretched out and taken like that, moaning like a needy thing of pleasure. And oh gods, if their cameras had recording features... He covered his face with a hand, too embarrassed to look at Duo.

"Well of course, since that greedy pair didn't let me join in," Duo said, and Wufei could just _hear_ the grin in his voice. "Pretty rude of them, I'd say. Excluding me from your first time with any of us. Don't overwhelm him, Duo. You're a lot to take, Duo. And then they go ahead and have you at the same time. And I thought Quatre was the _nice_ one of us. Tro, at least, I'm used to being all sneaky-like. It's kind of his specialty."

"Do you ever shut up?" Wufei asked, ignoring the way that his voice squeaked with the question, and really trying to ignore the things he was saying. Trying, being the key word.

There was a slide of scales on cloth as he sprawled back again. "Not too often. Ro says the only way to get me to be quiet is to put something in my mouth. Doesn't always work, but I don't have too many complaints. Except when it's nasty tasting. And he's done that a few times, jerk. Like it better when he puts his- Mmph?"

He was abruptly cut off, because Wufei decided he'd heard all he could handle and bolted for the bed, climbing up and onto him to cover his mouth with a hand. Of course, Duo's surprise from being silenced didn't last long before he smirked behind Wufei's hand. About the same moment, Wufei realized exactly where he'd put himself, stiff flesh brushing against his ass beneath that too-short robe he'd been given. He'd straddled the alien to reach his mouth without even thinking, because it'd been the fastest route. And now there was a cock stiffening even more beneath him. No, not _a_ cock. Two.

"Don't get any ideas," Wufei said as he took his hand away, his heart racing as he tried to keep his body from responding to their arrangement.

Duo smirked. "Too late. Can't not get ideas when I have someone so pretty sitting on top of me. It's just not possible. Could even say that you've given me two ideas. Two very pretty ideas."

Oh, he could figure out what those 'ideas' were. Wufei put his hands on Duo's shoulders (for balance!) and glared at him. "If you think I'm just going to stay right here and let you- Eep!" Wufei let out a squeak when that large, strong tail wrapped around him and held him right there on Duo's lap. "What did I just say?!"

"That you weren't going to just stay put," Duo said cheerfully. "So I thought I'd help change your mind. And help you move along. Lot to take, I know."

Wufei's cheeks burned as he tried squirming, letting go of Duo's shoulders to try and pull at the tail. "This isn't what I meant!"

The other male stroked a hand along his cheek, mischief in his eyes. "Come on, pretty. Let me show you what I can do. I promise to make it feel real good."

Looking into those eyes, Wufei felt his resolve weakening. He could feel those twin cocks brushing against his own as he moved, and it felt like they left fire in their wake, causing his body to burn. "I already gave in to your friends once. I can't..."

Duo purred, leaning over him even as he held onto him. "Didn't figure it out yet, pretty? The four of us are all mated together already. We share everything."

That hadn't been what he'd meant either, but oh it was hard to protest. Wufei swallowed, breaking eye contact through force of will. He remembered before. Duo could do something with those eyes that he wasn't sure he really believed except that he'd felt it and felt the end of it when the snake-alien had closed that other eye lid.

Just like now, Wufei felt some of the gathering haze lift, but... not the desire. Gods, he actually wanted to see what it'd be like. They'd had him for such a short amount of time and they'd already ruined any sense of modesty he'd held onto.

"So, pretty, going to let me have you too?" Duo asked with another purr, tail bringing Wufei closer to him so that the tip of one of those cocks caught against his entrance, threatening to push in any moment now. "You want to, even when you're not looking at me. You want wrapped up and filled up."

"Not true..." Wufei said, tasting the lie even as it left his lips. He shuddered. "They won't fit anyway."

Instead of scolding him for the lie, Duo threw his head back and laughed. "You handled those two and you're worried about little ol' me being too much? Fei, you have no idea." He slipped a hand down under his coils to grope Wufei's ass, fingers teasing that hole and making the human jump. "Don't worry, they'll fit. Both of them, at once. And if you want to feel extra good... look at my eyes. Let me make it even better for you."

"So you can hypnotize me again?" Wufei asked, closing his eyes so Duo couldn't lift his face to make him make eye contact. Which meant that he also missed that Duo had leaned in until he claimed a kiss, lips all too warm and clever as they pressed to Wufei's.

"Just enough," Duo promised with a smile against Wufei's lips. "You'll never feel anything like it anywhere else."

"That isn't always a good thing," he argued lamely, feeling his resistant continue to slip away. And now he didn't even have the excuse that he was being controlled to blame. He wasn't even looking at Duo. Those eyes couldn't make the choice for him.

"Is in this case." He cupped Wufei's jaw with a hand, thumb running over his lips. "Let me have you. If you handled them, you'll be able to handle me. It won't hurt."

Wufei squirmed, trying to come up with another argument against, but came up empty handed. It was embarrassing how quickly they were seducing him one by one, in such a short time since he'd woken up in their captivity. And oh gods, had he enjoyed it.

Swallowing, he opened his eyes to look up at Duo, human gaze meeting alien. And as that second set of eye-lids opened, he realized that they'd been closed the entire conversation. Duo hadn't been mesmerizing him at all.

And the snake-alien knew it too, smile curling over his lips as he bent his head for another kiss, this one brief as he lined up one of those over sized cocks with Wufei's entrance. They met eyes and Wufei felt a warm glow settle in around him. Right before he was drawn down onto that cock, filled and stretched as he gasped for breath and trembled in Duo's grasp. Eyes wide, he couldn't make himself look away, no matter how embarrassing his face had to be. Quatre had had tentacles, but gods Duo's cock was thicker. And he hadn't even tried the second one yet!

Slowly, Duo pulled him down over his cock, using a hand to hold his other one to Wufei's, stroking them both slowly and making Wufei moan helplessly. Everything felt amplified, something he'd have wondered if were because of those eyes... if he could think enough to wonder it. But at the moment, Wufei's thoughts were firmly centered around the cock pressing deep into him, thick and hard and so much less wiggly than the tentacles he'd been fucked with before.

The snake-alien snapped his hips up to push in the last few inches and Wufei let out a cry, clenching around it automatically and arching up as his body fought to adjust to being filled that much that quickly. Thankfully, Duo held still at that point to let him adjust, tail still holding Wufei in place so he couldn't do more than squirm in place and cling with his hands.

"You feel so good Fei," Duo said with a groan, hands stroking down Wufei's chest, nails catching delicately against skin in a way that just made him shiver. "Took the first one so good too. Like you were made for this, made to ride me like this."

"Ng..." Wufei moaned, unable to find words to argue Duo's teasing comments. And any other chance to protest were washed away when the naga started to move, rocking beneath him in a way that made that cock grind deliciously inside, brushing against his prostate every few seconds. He wasn't going to be able to walk after this, he was sure.

"We'll get you all nice and ready before we try the other one," Duo promised soothingly, still stroking them both with a long fingered hand even as he fucked his new human lover slowly and deeply. "And then I'll really be able to have you, and fill you up, leave you nice and stuffed so you can really see how much we've shown you. You'll love it."

"Tease," Wufei finally gasped out, even if he wasn't sure if that had really been what he'd wanted to say. But as much as he'd have loved to deny it, the idea of being stuffed so full was bizarrely appealing. He didn't understand why. Didn't understand how, or even what sort of reference he had to compare the idea too. Duo, it had to be Duo's doing.

Duo groaned, thrusting faster up into the tight human body, loving it. All the more reason to make sure that Wufei did too, so he'd let him do this again. And again. And again. As many times as they had time and energy for it, he wanted it. And knew it'd only get better once Wufei was really ready for him.

"So good," he whispered, losing patience and pulling Wufei up so only the tip of his cock remained inside. The way that his human squirmed so much over it to try and push back down just stoked the fire inside of him higher. He wanted to have him so completely, and saw less and less reason not to do that right away. So he stopped waiting, and guided the tip of his second cock to press against that tight ring too, eyes locked on Wufei's to guide him into relaxing just that much more. With a purr, the serpentine alien yanked the human down over them, leaning his head down to claim that mouth just as thoroughly as the rest of his body, swallowing Wufei's scream.

And Wufei did scream, his eyes wide as he swam between the intensity of that pleasure and the light control Duo's gaze had over him. He couldn't even think of anything else. There was only Duo and those amazing cocks, sinking deep into him until they filled him up and stretched his body out to fit them. And then Duo started to thrust again.

He clung to the alien creature hard enough that he'd have left bruises on a human, every thrust of those cocks sending sparks in front of his eyes. He didn't know how both of those things could fit inside of him without tearing, how they could feel so good and reach so deep, and he didn't care. Duo ground against his prostate every time he moved, friction stealing any possibility of thinking out of his reach. Another thrust deep and he came again, spraying over his already stretched stomach, clenching around the pair, but doing nothing to keep them from just continuing to move. Just what kind of endurance did Duo have?!

"Delicious human," Duo purred, claiming Wufei's lips to kiss eagerly, only just keeping his fangs away from delicate skin as he kept pumping into that wonderful hole. "Going to fill you up."

"A- already full," Wufei gasped against his mouth, head spinning. He hadn't gotten a chance to ground himself again. Probably wouldn't until Duo was spent. But he knew that. He was already as full as he could get.

Right?

Eventually, Wufei would reflect that he was going to have to learn not to assume anything about these aliens sooner or later. Obviously, there wasn't the time to reflect on much while Duo pounded into him. Especially not when the naga-like alien yanked him down over both cocks hard, pushing as deep as he could before the human's ass pressed firmly against his tail. And he held him there, hips jerking as he came with a moan. And Wufei learned that no, he wasn't as full as he could get.

The professor gasped as every jerk of that tail beneath him matched with a deep and heavy pump of alien semen. There was something thick about it that read even through the haze of another orgasm for Wufei. Not just liquid. But oh, it made his nerves sing and his head spin, legs shaking as the other managed to fill him even more. More than he'd thought possible. Duo stole another kiss, lips curved in a smile as he muffled his new lover's whimpers of need and lust. He could feel that swelling between them, and it made him purr just like it always did. He loved filling his mates, making them tremble against him. Even Heero, those few times their First let anyone top him. Licking at Wufei's lips, he nudged them apart to slide his tongue inside, tasting him deeply as he allowed that warm glow of orgasm roll through them, his eyes never leaving the human's. Carrying him through it, and sharing the pleasure.

"Love how you take them," he purred against the other's mouth, slipping a hand down to caress over Wufei's stomach. It wasn't just cum inside him, rarely was with Duo. Their new mate was just lucky that the eggs were undeveloped and soft. They'd break down if they left them in for more than a day, unfertilized. Not that he thought Wufei had realized what he'd had fucked into him yet. "You're going to be an amazing mate."

"Haven't agreed yet," Wufei murmured, still dazed between multiple orgasms and the mesmerizing effect of Duo's gaze. There was something... odd, but he couldn't put a finger on it. Couldn't think enough to worry. Body exhausted, he slumped against Duo's chest, feeling those surprisingly warm arms wrapping around him to hold him close, the twin cocks thankfully beginning to soften even if Duo hadn't pulled them from his ass yet. He... he didn't think that he minded at the moment. So long as the alien held still. "Still have to convince me."

Duo snickered, kissing his way to Wufei's throat and enjoying the shiver. "Somehow I don't think I'm going to mind working on that bit at all. You're pretty fun to convince." And adorable, with the way Wufei grumbled at his response without lifting his head away from Duo's nibbles. He stroked a hand over that pretty raven hair. It was a color he didn't see too often back home, not that dark. "But I suspect you'll want to sleep before I do any more 'convincing.'"

"Do you all plan to fuck me unconscious?" Wufei muttered, only half actually asking the question and half just wondering it to himself. Both times, he'd been too exhausted to keep his eyes open, lids sliding shut and finally cutting off whatever hold Duo had on him. But at the same time, he didn't find himself any less presently content to stay just right where he was. For one thing, getting off of those things would mean moving. And moving was hard. Especially when his legs were jelly.

"You'll build up your endurance," Duo said with a chuckle, giving him a nuzzle. "Don't worry about it."

There was something else Wufei planned to say, but he couldn't quite think about what it was as he began to go limp against the alien. Something he'd wanted to tell him, or ask him. But the weight inside him kept him just distracted enough that he just couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe it was about that feeling, actually. But darkness closed in on him before he could open his mouth to say anything, and Duo purred away as he cuddled the human in his arms as Wufei slipped into a tired sleep. He'd pull out of him... eventually. But for the moment? The alien had absolutely no intention of rushing to that. Not when he really did feel so good.


	4. Binding

The strangest thing about waking up later, in Wufei's opinion, was the fact that that serpent tail was still wrapped around him. He'd half expected the long-haired alien to take him back to his assigned room and lock it so he couldn't leave again. He could immediately tell that Duo had at least pulled out, thighs feeling sticky after the fact. And they weren't alone.

He sucked in a breath as that detail registered, going to lift his head and see who was there before a hand cupped the back and his face was pressed back to what he presumed was Duo's bare chest, his hair blocking the view. But that was unmistakably another body breathing in the room. And he also couldn't ignore the way that Duo's tail shifted and moved, guiding his hips to lift up.

"Go easy on him," Duo said to whoever was there. "He's pretty responsive, and you're a lot to take."

There was a snort, and then an unfamiliar touch on his ass. "I won't break him."

It wasn't a voice that he recognized, meaning that it could only be that forth one he hadn't met yet. Heero? Wufei had a faint memory of seeing him in the corner at the bar, but there were more pressing things to worry about right now. Like the thick and very much alive thing pressing against his ass.

"W-wait!" he gasped, trying to twist out of the way, his eyes wide. How long had it been since Duo had taken him? Was he still stretched? Did he even need to be any more?

The naga in question just held him snugly, fingers running through his hair. "It's alright. After handling the rest of us, you'll be able to take Heero too. He's just a bit... different from the rest of it." Duo chuckled. "And pretty direct."

Direct was one way to put it. Wufei sucked in a breath as the new alien's cock pressed into him. The tip was tapered, but that didn't mean it went in exactly easy, quickly widening and stretching him around it. And- fuck- he could swear that something moved under the skin inside of it, shifting and moving to tease and make Wufei's legs tremble. "Ah..."

"Warm, isn't he?" Duo asked with a purr, his hands roaming down Wufei's back even as his tail held him in place. "Can't wait until he can take us both together."

_Together?!_ The scholar had been about to protest the frightening idea when the other alien, Heero, abruptly thrust forward and robbed Wufei of his ability to think. He arched up with wide eyes, clinging tightly to Duo. That cock was as thick as he'd thought, and longer still, and from the press of furry hips against his ass, completely buried inside him. He gasped for breath, trying to coax his body to relax and his brain to focus.

Which was when he found out that the fur wasn't what Duo had meant by different. Because, without even pulling back an inch, Heero managed to pull a strangled moan from his lips as that cock began to _vibrate_ inside of him.

"Ah!" Wufei jerked in their grasps as those vibrations ran right through his body, sending shocks of pleasure up his spine and making his vision dance. He'd never tried anything that vibrated before, much less a living cock that big. Big and beginning to move, the unseen alien starting to thrust slowly as those vibrations continued. When Duo leaned down to nibble his ear, the human could only let out a little whine in response.

"See, knew you'd like it," the naga teased, cupping Wufei's chin and guiding his face up to kiss him deeply. "Haven't even gotten to the best part yet."

There was going to be more coming? But he couldn't find the voice to protest, clenching tight around Heero's insane cock and giving into the urge to rock back into those thrusts as Duo relaxed his hold. Some small part of his brain still functioning pointed out that it made sense for them to leave this experience for last. At least the last of the firsts. If Heero had come for him right away, he wasn't sure he would have been able to handle it. The size, the strangeness, or the sheer amount of sensation pulsing through his body. It was enough to not only get Wufei almost instantly hard, but ridiculously close to finishing already.

And the alien wasn't showing any signs of stopping either. On the contrary, he shifted his angle until that cock rubbed over his prostate with every thrust, a hand snaking beneath Wufei to wrap strong fingers around the base of his cock. The scholar moaned, squeezing his eyes shut as lips pressed against the back of his neck. That wasn't fair. He was already so close... another thrust or two would do it and he'd be unable to hold back. His head spun, muscles clenched, and his cock twitched in Heero's hand.

He couldn't see the man's face, but he _felt_ the sudden smirk against his skin. A heartbeat before those fingers tightened. Abruptly cutting off the release he'd been spiraling towards, like a hand grabbing him and holding him right at the edge of a cliff.

"What?" he gasped, trying to deny the whimper it came out as. That- that wasn't fair. Even if he hadn't wanted to finish so soon. His legs trembled as Heero held still once again, buried deep in his ass and that hand keeping him prisoner. None of the others had made him stop like that!

"Not until we both do," Heero said, smug mischief in the low voice. From someone who knew he was in control. Wufei felt sharp teeth nibbling delicately at the back of his neck, not leaving a mark. Yet. He hadn't been told, but he somehow knew that was a yet. "Not until we claim you."

Claim? The word had an air of permanence to it, but wasn't that what they'd been doing this whole time? And... would it be so bad? Wufei swallowed, trying to clear his thoughts but that was easier said than done at the moment with how full he was. Full of Heero's cock, the others' semen. They'd all done their part to fill him, hadn't they? But what if they just-

Duo pulled him from his spiral of worry before it could really begin with another kiss, this one softer. "You'll really learn to like us, Fei. And you'll like our Queen too, when you meet her. She's gonna love you too when we bring you home."

Wufei shivered, still held at that torturous edge of orgasm. Later, he'd argue that they'd cheated by asking him then. But right now, he couldn't think that clearly. He knew they were attracted to him, he knew Trowa as much as the alien had allowed in disguise, he knew they could show him pleasures he'd never even thought about before... and before he knew more, he leaned his head forward, offering more of that neck to the alien behind him. Accepting without words.

An acceptance that the alien read loud and clear, teeth scraping over the back of his neck as Heero began to thrust again in earnest, claw tipped fingers grasping his hips tightly. Every vibrating thrust made him see spots in front of his eyes, making him gasp and moan. If he hadn't already agreed, they could have asked him anything right then and he'd have said yes. Screamed it.

And all the while Duo's hands continued to roam over his skin, stroking and groping as his other mate claimed their human for the group. Normally they'd have needed their Queen here for that, but for once the naga was glad for the modifications that'd been done to Heero. Well, now and whenever the man was inside him. That cock was something else. He smirked, running fingers over Heero's and the cock they held prisoner, enjoying the way Wufei let out another moan. Yes, he was a good match for them.

Heero thrust faster the closer he got, pressing harder with his bite until he tasted the first bit of blood, drawing his mouth back to swipe his tongue over it in apology for the pain even as he ground harder over his new mate's prostate to distract from it. He jerked against the human man, snapping his hips firmly to bury every inch of his cock inside Wufei's tight ass, savoring the sounds escaping from his lips.

Even with the bite, Wufei felt dizzy with pleasure and sensation, all of it building up with every thrust. And yet he couldn't come yet, not with the grip Heero had on him. Heero had to be close, didn't he?

And then the alien slammed in one more time and abruptly relaxed his hand as he came, pouring his hot, thick seed deep into Wufei's body. And the scholar couldn't even hold back long enough to take a breath before he followed, cry weak and desperate. But Heero wasn't completely finished. Oh no. With the first pulse of climax, the base of his cock began to swell, a thick knot forming to tie them together, stretching Wufei even more around it.

It took clawing at the afterglow determined to fog his brain to even realize what that was. A knot. Heero had a fucking knot. And it was pressing right against his prostate as it swelled, leaving him gasping and twitching even as he finished spilling his own load against Duo. There was no room for embarrassment about it either, not as he pair pressed him close between them, Heero leaning over his back to kiss the naga. Wufei glimpsed his other form for the first time, noticing fur and fangs through the daze. Like some space werewolf. With a fucking vibrating dick. Which hadn't grown completely still either, even if the vibrations were gentler now. Could he take another round from them? Could he resist? Did he even want to resist?

Duo broke the kiss to lean down and give Wufei another one instead, positively purring against Wufei's lips. "You're ours now, Fei. We're gonna take real good care of you. Make sure you never want to leave." He grinned. "Might not let you walk long enough to for a while once we get you home. Lena's gonna want her turns too."

"Should be easier," Wufei murmured, stealing a breath to try and clear his head. Try, being the key word.

There had to be some sort of rule Heero was breaking by keeping his heart racing like that. And his head floating. He couldn’t even drag up the will to worry when he noticed that his own cock was already getting hard again, or that Heero’s had never softened. Or about the fact that his comment earned a laugh from Duo.

“You’ll see when we get there,” Duo said, brushing hair from Wufei’s face. “Don’t want to ruin all the surprises.” He stroked the side of his thumb over the human’s lips, pupils going wide when Wufei drew it into his mouth. “So that’s what you’re in the mood for, hm? Can give you something better than that to suck on I bet.”

Wufei had a feeling he should refuse, but he didn’t want to, and gave the naga a little nod even as he sucked on that offered finger, using it to center him while Heero did his best to keep him floating.

Duo purred as he stole his hand back and slowly moved his tail to wrap around the three of them, bringing them lower on his body until Wufei faced those twin cocks, both hard and standing to eager attention. Showing a little bit of mercy on their overwhelmed mate, he guided only one to panting, parted lips. “Don’t think you’re ready to swallow both.”

As if he’d ever be ready to fit both of those things into his mouth. Even if they’d somehow fit impossibly large things into his ass, his jaw could only open so wide. Wufei looked up at him, feeling his cheeks go red now of all times, and let Duo guide the tip past his lips even as Heero drew another moan from him. Even if he hadn’t already known, that would be proof they were aliens. They felt too good to be human.

“There we go, nice and slow,” Duo purred, sliding a hand around to the back of Wufei’s head, letting his cock sit thick and heavy on the human’s tongue. Just to let him get used to it before he went for more. “And don’t worry about biting. Skin’s too tough to hurt.”

Wufei shuddered. He didn’t think he’d be able to find it in himself to bite anyway, but it was good to know. Especially with the way Heero made thinking of caution and care so difficult.

Gradually, Duo slid more of that cock into the waiting mouth, letting out a moan of his own. Whatever experience their human may have had before, he was a fucking natural. The naga stroked Wufei’s cheek, panting for breath as he watched himself sink past stretched lips.

“Fuck, you’re good at this,” he groaned, feeling an extra spark of pleasure at the way Wufei blushed just that much darker at the praise. Damn he made a pretty picture. Licking his lips, Duo opened his inner lids to look directly into those dark eyes as he felt his cock reach the back of Wufei’s throat. “Just relax now. Let me take it from here.”

There was a moment of struggle Wufei’s gaze before he gave in, and Duo grinned. He curled his fingers in black hair and rocked forward still. Instead of struggling to manage his girth, or choking on his length, that throat relaxed and allowed his cock to slide deeper. So new to them and already willing to submit to his gaze. What a perfect choice Trowa had made for them all.

He purred, rocking his way deeper a bit at a time. This was Wufei's first time swallowing him like this after all. No need to risk hurting that wonderful throat. "Look at you. Handling me already. Take your time, pretty. Heero will be ready to move once you've swallowed it all." Maybe sooner than that. He rather liked the idea of being pushed the last few inches in by one of his furry mate's thrusts. They'd done that before, to the others.

And Heero seemed to be thinking along the same lines as him, because the other male caught his eye with a pleased smirk, rocking his hips just enough to show that the knot had softened enough to begin thrusting again. Duo gave him a little nod, pulling back a few inches even as Wufei whined around him at the way Heero did the same. Heh, someone didn't want to let go of that feeling.

'Don't worry, pretty, you won't be without one of us in you too often in the near future,' Duo thought, leaning over and pulling Heero in for a hungry kiss. Together, they thrust forward and Duo almost came as Wufei's muffled cry vibrating along his cock even as it sank all the way into that throat, Wufei's lips suddenly wrapped around the very base.

"Fuck!" he gasped, holding him there, his cock twitching as Wufei's throat squeezed and flexed around him, even as their human mate drifted in his gaze's power. Duo kissed Heero hungrily again before he started to rock slowly, the pair of them moving in counterpart. Never leaving Wufei empty of them both at the same time. The only pity was that his view kept getting blocked, but oh hell was it worth it, especially as Wufei swallowed around him, throat clenching tighter. "That's right, pretty. Just keep, ah, keep doing that. We're gonna fill you up from both ends."

Wufei couldn't even start to think straight, even as he came out of the fog Duo's eyes had left him in. He didn't understand how this could feel so... so good. The cock thrusting into him from behind, still thicker than before but with that knot just small enough to be pushed back and forth through the tight ring of muscle. And that second one, somehow filling his throat without choking him or cutting off his air. And them moving together to drive him insane. Cheating, it had to be.

Together, they sped up, thrusting deep again and again. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought they were reading deeper every time they buried their cocks inside him. Owning him. And that sting on his neck only reminded him of how true that seemed to be. There hadn't been any explanation, no detailed warning, but he could tell already that the bite meant something permanent. He was theirs. All of theirs. Duo's and Heero's. Quatre's and Trowa's. And even if he hadn't met her yet, the queen they kept speaking of. She had a claim on him too. And with every thrust, that idea sounded better and better.

Heero was nice this time, and didn't hold Wufei's climax back when it came quickly, Duo echoing his moan. But he didn't stop thrusting either, pumping into him steadily, not about to stop until he'd come again as well, filling that ass to the brim. Making sure he was satisfied as they could make him before he had any chance for second thoughts about his claim bite.

Seconds thoughts weren't having much luck getting in at all, true. Actually, first thoughts weren't all that easy right then either. Body so sensitive after coming again. Every grind past his prostate sent lightning up his spine, brain threatening to short circuit entirely. He didn't know how much more he could take before passing out at this rate.

Duo kept his fingers tangled in Wufei's hair as he rocked, thankfully gentler than Heero's thrusts but laying claim to his throat all the same. That second cock rubbed against his cheek with every shift and movement, smearing it with the alien's precum, and there was plenty of it. Wufei didn't understand how it all felt so good, but he groaned around his mouthful all the same, his legs trembling beneath him. If Duo weren't holding him up, they wouldn't have supported him.

In the sea of pleasure, Wufei felt dimly aware of the change in Heero's thrusts, and the pulse of that cock inside him and he knew he had to be close to coming again. Duo too, from the way long fingers tightened and flexed, the naga panting as he barely kept from thrusting as hard as Heero. The human swallowed around him, eyes turning up to catch that hypnotizing gaze again.

"Fuck, Fei, you look good like that," Duo praised, grinning down at him even as his hips jerked. "Gonna make me finish just looking at you." He drew Wufei closer, nose pressing to his stomach and lips wrapped around the base of his cock where the pair split, the thick length deep in the human's throat. So fucking gorgeous. "Almost there. Be sweet and keep swallowing for me."

As if Wufei could do anything but. He whined softly around Duo, sucking air sharply in through his nose as Heero's thrusts sped up again, furred hips slapping against his ass now as Heero buried himself entirely with every thrust of that maddening vibrating cock. And then he grabbed Wufei's hips and slammed in one last time before he came.

Even if he knew the knot would be coming again, it still managed to catch Wufei off guard and he cried out around Duo's cock, the vibrations enough to send the naga over so that he spilled down their mate's throat and over his face, clutching his head close. Wufei squeezed his eyes closed, collapsing as the pair filled him from both ends, his own climax almost going unnoticed between them.

Above him Duo gasped for breath, relaxing his grip enough to stroke Wufei's cheek, wiping cum away from the smaller man's eyes while he stalled from having to pull out just yet. He knew he'd need to soon, but Wufei's throat felt so good. He would have to try the other cock in it too. But sadly, later. He could see that their mate would need some time to recover. Especially since he knew Quatre wanted to have the group formally 'welcome' him together. In their own way. Now that he'd been claimed too. Just like they'd all been.

Slowly, he drew back, eyes still locked on Wufei as his cock slid out of those well-fucked lips. Damn, Trowa had picked a pretty one for them.

"Doing okay?" he asked him softly, using his clean hand to smooth that silky black hair back into place. Wufei was still trembling, but the naga had a pretty good idea of why. Heero's knot was nothing to joke about. Getting a small sound that _could_ have been affirmative, Duo smiled and carefully leaned over him to brush a kiss over Heero's brow, admiring that look of concentration as their mate held himself back from starting again. Seeing Wufei's hips jerk down below, he smirked. "Ro, love, you should probably turn the vibrations off."

The other man blinked, eyes taking a moment to focus on him before he nodded slightly. Wufei shivered and sagged in relief as those maddening vibrations against his prostate came to an end, even if the pressure of the knot remained. Duo helped the other two move into position to settle and wait out the knot before coiling around both of them again. He bent his head with a soft purr and carefully cleaned his seed from Wufei's face with delicate licks until he was satisfied, laughing at the face the human made.

"You're damn cute, you know that?" the naga asked with a grin, draping his arms over him after ruffling Heero's hair. "Rest up." He caught the look from Wufei and had to snicker. "Don't worry, we'll wait until you're up again before we start anything new. Promise."

"Hmph." Wufei didn't trust his voice to actually talk, but he had his doubts. They hadn't waited this time. But Duo was looking at him again and Wufei made the mistake of meeting that gaze. It drew him in and eased him back into warm darkness.

Duo kept eye contact until Wufei's fluttered shut and his breathing evened out as he slipped into exhausted sleep. He smiled in satisfaction before putting his head down against Heero's shoulder, his mate purring in contentment.

"So it's all set?" he asked, running fingers through short fur.

"The link's in place. We'll be able to have him ready before we get home." Heero studied the sleeping human between them, fingers soothing over the fine welts left behind from his claws. He hadn't drawn any blood there, so they'd heal quickly. Especially with their influence.

"Hm, and it's gonna be one hell of a trip home too," Duo purred, looking forward to it. To getting their newest mate ready and primed long before they brought him in front of Relena. Poor lady had to be about bursting for some relief by now, with all of them gone for so long. "Hope he doesn't get too mad when he finds out what's coming. From what I hear about humans..."

Heero snorted. They wouldn't have chosen someone too weak. "He'll live."

Duo rolled his eyes, laying back. "I know that. It's just gonna be a shock on the poor guy. Handled finding out about us okay, I guess." He patted Wufei's rather cum filled belly with a slow, smug grin. They'd make that even bigger before they were done. Much bigger. "Gonna be a pretty mother."


	5. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really any smut in this one, but more in the next I promise!

If there was one thing that Wufei was growing tired of already, it was constantly waking up in new situations and places. The bed beneath him was distinctly different from the examining table, the bed in 'his' room, or Duo's bed. Softer, broader. And very much more full of warm bodies. He groaned as he tried to sit up, eyes opening when a hand on his shoulder pressed him back down. He didn't fight it much, still feeling so heavy.

"It's alright, you don't have to get up yet," Quatre's soft voice told him, once more full of gentle care. "Just relax."

"I've spent most of my time here in bed already," Wufei grumbled, looking up at the tentacled blond, idly noticing that he'd donned a sort of embroidered robe since he'd seen him last. And he wasn't the only one, the others lounging across this new bed. Which must have been quite big, to fit all of them. Especially when some of them got... busy. And from he could see, there wasn't a single pair of pants between them. Lovely.

Quatre cleared his throat, cheeks pink. "Ah, well. We've been a bit eager, I'll admit. But in my defense, you've been rather irresistible with a queen's dose of _dialain_ in your system."

"You've mentioned that word before," Wufei said with a frown, pushing himself up despite the alien's exasperated second attempt at pushing him back down. "You used it to knock me out, didn't you? I'd hate to see the state of your hospitals if your sedatives do that."

Behind Quatre, Duo snickered, flicking the end of his tail. "That wasn't- Fei, if we'd used _that_ to knock you out, it'd be because we'd fucked you into unconsciousness. Which I ain't against, but it'd be one hell of a hello."

The blond shot him a look, getting an unrepentant grin back, and sighed. "What Duo means is that _dialain_ isn't a sedative. I believe Trowa used a variation of one of your Earth drugs for that. It's... oh, how to explain. It's something that our Queen, who's the mate you haven't met yet, creates to open a mating bond to new parties. Once administered, all other mates 'contribute' before the Queen closes it." His eyes looked to Wufei's shoulder, the human automatically touching the bite there. Which had already begun to heal. "It has to be all completed in a matter of days, unfortunately."

"If I haven't met this fifth 'mate,' then how has anything been completed?" Wufei asked slowly. They hadn't had this last person come in and... have him entirely in his sleep, had they? Surely he wouldn't have slept through that. And if what he was reading from Quatre's look was accurate, the completion came with the bite.

"Well, you see, that's where Heero comes in," Quatre said with a little smile.

"I've been modified to be able to carry _dialain_ from a mate."

Wufei sucked in a breath as a furred body shifted against his back, his cheeks pink as that most recent encounter rushed to the front of his memory. Slowly, carefully, he shifted so he could see the other alien. He immediately recognized the face of the man who'd been lurking away from the others at the bar, along with the voice from last night. Hours ago? He didn't even know when.

Heero looked even less human than the others, with short fur covering most of his body, and the hind legs of something between a wolf and something he wasn't sure of. There were also distinctive parts of that body that weren't... organic, bits of metal peeking out from thh fur. The face was human enough though, eyebrow raising as Wufei appraised him.

Wufei swallowed. "Ah."

"Not the only mod," Duo added in with a grin, raising himself up on his tail so he could drape over both of them, ignoring Wufei's squeak and Heero's annoyed grumble. "Not sure what the end goal was when they were done, but I bet you noticed one of them earlier."

It didn't take asking for clarification to know exactly what Duo had meant, and Wufei's cheeks burned as he made the connection. Yes, yes he had noticed that. He'd noticed it very thoroughly. Hard not to, when it was thrust deep into his ass. "If... if you have all that, what did you need me for? It seems like you were all already... mated? Before I came along."

There was quiet for a moment before Trowa spoke up, the goo alien half spread out among Quatre's tentacles in an intimate and bizarre cuddle. "We're mated, but a Queen is not simply the name for the females of our race. Relena is a ruling monarch. Her council has been... urging her to produce an heir."

"I don't follow," Wufei said with a frown, trying to figure out why that involved him. "Are none of your species compatible with hers? I hardly would think mine would be."

"Well that's where it gets even more complicated," Quatre said, taking back over the explanation. "You see, we're actually all part of one species. Similar to the breeds of some of your animals, I suppose. If a bit more visibly diverse. And in our kind, there are three sexes, not two like humans. Relena is one, the four of us are another. And, well, the third are..."

"Pretty damn well extinct," Duo said with a snort. "You get one now and then, but right now all the known ones are either already mated, too young, or from families that aren't exactly safe mating options for Lena. And you need all three to make a royal kid."

"It's a very long winded explanation as to how that happened, unfortunately," Quatre said, sighing. He himself had two among his sisters, but of course they weren't options being that they were family. "But we found that with some very small modifications and long exposure to a Queen's _dialain_ , humans are a near enough match. You won't be the first to be courted and mated, so we've had some time to study and try to make things comfortable for humans brought over. The trouble is that we have to depend on gates to line up properly to get to earth in any reasonable amount of time. I think you'd call them wormholes? So timing has to be everything."

"This is a lot to take in," Wufei said, raising a hand to stop any more information from being relayed just yet. He would need time to think it over, not that it sounded like it was anything other than a done deal. After all, had he not given Heero permission last night? He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "So, what comes next?"

"Well... either we could have a wild orgy with all five of us right here and now, ooor one of us could help you wash up and get some food," Duo said brightly. "I know which one I'd prefer, but Q here thinks you might be feeling a bit sticky after that many rounds of introduction. Mating's messy."

Wufei didn't squeak again. He didn't. Really. But he couldn't deny the blush or the stutter as he shoved Duo off of him. Did his libido know no limits?! "The bath!"

"Aw, knew you'd say that."

"Duo!"

"What? Like you weren't eyeballing his ass too."

Trowa shook his head at his two mates before untangling from Quatre in order to form his own tendrils, using them to carefully lift Wufei from the bed, no matter how much he sputtered. "I'll take you to the baths. I don't think you'll want to try walking at this point."

"I'm perfectly capable," Wufei denied. He looked away from the skeptical gaze he was given. "Fine. But after the bath, I'm walking."

"Of course," Trowa said plainly, carrying him off from the larger room into a side chamber. There was a large, shallow tub set into the floor, already full of steaming water.

Wufei was glad to see it. Whether they'd put it in as part of their 'make the humans comfortable' thing or used them themselves, he wanted a hot soak. No matter how good things had felt at the time, and he would privately admit that they had, his lower back still ached from just that much sex.

Though he did have to glance down at Trowa's goo-like body, concerned. "Is hot water safe for you?"

Trowa snorted, lowering Wufei down into the water. "I'm not made of jello."

Wufei had been about to comment that he was surprised the alien knew what that was, but it occurred to him that Trowa had spent quite a bit of time on Earth, hadn't he? Plenty of learn about the basics, especially the basics for working as a bartender near a university. Jello shots were a staple of Saturday nights.

"I suppose you would know," he said at last. Wufei hissed as he was submerged, the hot water briefly stinging his skin. He leaned back against the wall of the tub, letting his feet spread and his hands wander over the swell of his stomach. Wufei's brows knit together as he examined himself. "I would have though the pressure would push this out already." It wasn't a porn comic, after all!

Trowa chuckled, easing into the water beside him, allowing his lower body to spread out. "It's going to need some help before then. Don't worry," he added, leaning over to give Wufei a little kiss to the cheek. "It's not going to knock you up, not on its own."

"Somehow, I'm not sure if that should reassure me on its own," Wufei said flatly. Not when it suggested that there was something else that could. Or would. He was starting to form suspicions about his purpose here. They needed this third sex, for what part of breeding? Sperm? They could have collected it from any number of places. Eggs? The same, and he'd have been useless as a male in that regard. And they'd been very enthusiastic about filling him themselves. And leaving it in.

The alien smirked as he grabbed a cloth and what Wufei guessed were their variant of soaps, taking his time to rub them over Wufei's skin. He accepted the pampering with a sigh, deciding it wasn't worth the argument at the moment. He'd already lost one. And, well. Trowa had started this whole thing, hadn't he? From picking him out to start dosing to taking the first shot at him on board the ship. He shivered as he felt a touch stroking up his legs, eyeballing the green tint in the water surrounding him where Trowa had spread out. And apparently in more than just visible sense.

"Is that the reason you wanted to bring me in here alone?" he asked, shivering as the touch ran up the inside of his thighs.

"You're difficult to resist," Trowa admitted, reaching down with the cloth. Wufei's little gasp when he began to clean around his cock brought a smirk to his lips. "But no. I can wait until the others are here." He kissed Wufei's cheek. "As a group, we share everything. Including each other." Nipping an ear, he added, "Sometimes all at once."

Wufei's cheeks burned and he shivered at the idea. All of them? Would they really expect him to handle all of them at the same time? He'd barely managed when it was just two at a time. Especially with Duo and Heero. They were going to drive him insane.

Drawing back, the alien purred as he finished washing his human mate, making no move to help him empty out from their cum of course. They weren't done filling him. Not by a long shot. "Something to consider for later, of course. For now, relax. I'm sure the others will have put together something to eat by the time we're done in here."

"I'm not entirely sure I'll be able to fit much more inside," Wufei admitted, drawing a shuddering breath. Maybe a few bites now, the rest later. Once he had a chance to let his stomach empty. If he ever had a chance to empty his stomach. Since they obviously had no intention of finishing with him any time soon. Only finishing _in_ him. "I have a feeling it's going to be a lot of work keeping up with you lot."

Trowa chuckled. "Don't worry, we'll help you get used to it."

The human professor gave his alien host a flat look, knowing exactly how they intended to do _that_. And idly noting that he didn't really mind the idea either. They'd felt incredible, no matter how strange their bodies were. Or maybe because. Damn, what kind of kinky bastard were they turning him into?

"I'm sure you will," he said before leaning back in the water with a snort. He'd been promised a break, so he was going to enjoy it. Before they got him spread out on a bed with his legs spread open again. Because it was so obvious that they would. Wufei huffed, trying to ignore the way Trowa was still spread out through the water as he stretched slowly, only to grimace as his lower back ached.

"Do you need a back rub?" the alien asked, looking over at him and moving closer before waiting for a response. "I can give you a massage."

Wufei thought about denying the ache, but he had to question why he needed to. He chewed on his cheek a moment before giving in with a nod. "Just a massage. I'm holding you to that break from being... taken again."

Trowa smirked and slipped arms around him once he was close enough. "I'll stay outside your body this time, I promise." He drew Wufei lower into the water, making the human shudder as Wufei felt him touching all over his body. Chastely for the moment, but everywhere. "Just let me rub you down. It'll feel nice."

"Are you sure you're not trying to work me up for another go?" Wufei asked with a shiver, his cheeks warming. Between his legs was not the only place he had sensitive areas, and Trowa had to know where they were by now.

"Hm, only if you ask for it." The alien purred as he directed his body to stroke and rub over Wufei, paying so very close attention to how his breathing changed as he worked the muscles of their mate's back. Would he say no if Wufei asked for more? Absolutely not. But he would have to explicitly ask. Otherwise he'd simply hold to his promise to leave him be.

He enjoyed holding that lovely body as he worked Wufei over slowly. And bit by bit, the human relaxed even more in his grasp, muscles unclenching and the other man simply becoming more at ease with the idea. And perhaps he felt a bit of smugness when Wufei's cock began to rise in response.

"Th-that's enough," Wufei gasped, his hand sinking into Trowa's arm when he tried to push him away. "Gah!"

Trowa chuckled, drawing Wufei's hand from his body before gathering his slime back to himself and solidifying once again to wrap his arms around the human man. "Sorry. It's easier to be semi-liquid in the water. Are you ready to come out and dry off then?"

"In a few minutes," the human said, shaking his head. "A few minutes I'd like to be able to spend on my own."

He got a raised eyebrow in response before Trowa pulled himself from the tub. He leaned down to press a kiss Wufei's cheek. "Shout if you need help getting out."

"I'll be _fine_ ," Wufei said firmly, scowling. He wasn't going to need help getting out of a bath tub like some old man. They hadn't been _that_ big. He watched Trowa to actually make sure the alien left, already well aware of how sneaky he could be. Even as a bar tender, he'd been hard to spot except when he wanted your attention. Which, come to think of it, had likely made him the perfect candidate to be dosing him.

Something Wufei thought he should have been more angry about.

Once the door shut behind his quiet host, Wufei leaned back with a sigh, closing his eyes to really gather his thoughts. Without distraction this time. He still didn't understand what the _dialain_ really was, or what it might have done to him. Likely something to do with the fact that he'd become stretchier, as far as he could tell. Wufei may not have tried anything particularly large before, but he was still pretty sure he wouldn't have been able to handle someone like Duo without much prep. And without pain. There'd been no numbness, or he'd have worried. But it hadn't hurt either.

So if it'd changed that about him, what else? Was he more sensitive, or was that just something he imagined because there were actually people touching him? What about the way everything seemed to be staying inside him? Trowa'd said he'd need help getting it out, but... it didn't feel tender, like he was swollen inside.

"I think they're doing this all to confuse me even more," he muttered, opening his eyes and trying to push himself upright slowly. It wasn't easy, not with the weight still in his belly, or the way that it'd swelled after taking... he wasn't even sure how many loads. More than any one man was meant to, he was sure. "Hedonistic bastards."

He was out of breath by the time he'd pulled himself from the water and managed to use a wall to drag himself up to his feet, a hand bracing his stomach and another on the wall for balance. Wufei could have called for help, but his pride wouldn't accept it. Not this time. Of course, upon standing he came to another issue. There were no clothes in there for him. And the closest thing to a towel he saw was more like a dish cloth.

Wufei's cheeks burned as he realized he'd have to go out there all but naked. The fact that he'd been naked for most of his time on the ship didn't matter. That'd been barely up to him! Flustered, he grabbed the cloth to at least try and dry off with, leaning against the wall nearby. He squeezed his hair to get most of the water out of it, if just so the ends wouldn't drip all over the place. Obviously, he was going to have to have a talk with them eventually about what things he actually needed on the ship! And especially when they go to whatever planet they were taking him to!

Still damp but no longer soaked, he kept a firm hold of the towel over his parts as he felt over the bathing chamber door, following what he'd figured out with his own to get it open. And forced himself not to immediately retreat back when four sets of eyes fixed on him right away.

"Do you not believe in towels on your planet?" he grumbled, trying (and failing) to mask his embarrassment.

Quatre blinked. "Was the dryer not working?"

“...what dryer?” Wufei asked, frowning. Had there been some hidden clothes dryer full of proper towels that he’d completely missed?

“The one you get into to dry off in, of course,” Quatre said with a chuckle. “You have them on Earth, don’t you? I’ve heard the word used.”

The human man’s frown deepened. “We have machines to dry fabrics, and one that blows to dry _hands_ under, but not one you actually climb into.”

Duo snickered as Quatre pinked and cleared his throat. “Oh, I suppose there could have been some misunderstanding... Here, I’ll show you.”

Wufei found a group of tentacles winding around him and picking him up before he could argue otherwise as he was hustled back into the bathing room and over to a panel on the wall that slid open. Just how was he supposed to have recognized that even if they _had_ the same appliance?!

“Here, you just step inside and it reads how much it should dry you off depending on your body,” Quatre explained quickly, still blushing. “If you go in with someone else, it’ll set to the dampest requirement. As a safety feature. Trowa and I don’t like being as dry as Heero, for example. You might be closer to his settings, actually.”

“And does it give you anything to cover up with after you’re dry?” Wufei asked with a huff as he pried himself free from those tentacles so he could step up over the lip to the machine. He was somewhat concerned about just jumping in, but it was better than being damp. And logically if someone furry like Heero could handle it, a human would be able to. Assuming they didn’t all have higher heat tolerances and he wasn’t baked alive. “Humans use towels for that after they dry off with them. We aren’t as used to being naked as you lot obviously are.”

“Well, no, but we can fetch you another robe if you’re feeling exposed,” the blond offered with a soft smile. He found that odd modesty sort of adorable, actually. “Trowa did say that humans normally cover themselves. Though I’m not sure I understand why.”

“Remind me to give you an in depth overview on earth cultures through the centuries when we have time,” Wufei said flatly. That would be something within his wheelhouse at least. Unlike the rest of everything that’d happened since he woke up on the examination table. “How do I use this thing?”

“Just shut the door. It’s automatic.” Quatre moved back out of the way. “I’ll get the robe for you. Something of mine should fit you.”

Wufei’s question of just how long were Quatre’s robes considering the tentacles was cut off by the door sliding shut. Warm air immediately began to blow out in the little chamber, a little circle of light on one wall fading away piece by piece like a countdown. It was... nice. But something else to get used to.

Wherever this room was in connection to the bedrooms he’s found earlier, it couldn’t have been far, because when the door slid open again with a cheerful little chime, Quatre had already returned. The tentacled alien held a deep blue silk robe, offering it to Wufei when he carefully stepped out of the dryer.

“I hope you don’t mind wearing my family crest,” he said with an apologetic smile. “Trowa got us a picture of yours, or at least what he thought was yours, but we haven’t had time to really get it put on anything...”

"You-" Wufei blinked, not having expected that. He hadn't worn anything with their crest on it for years. Not since the last time he'd been called back to the clan hold, well before he'd even left to attend school, much less teach it. He cleared his throat. "I'll look at it later, but that's fine. I only wear mine for special occasions, and it's been some time since that."

Quatre nodded, noting the new information. "You'll let us know if there's something important you need, right? We've tried to learn about humans, but it'd be silly to think we've figured out everything already," he said, tentacles absently wrapping around Wufei's legs as though they had a complete mind of their own.

The human man shifted, trying to ignore them as he pulled the robe on and held it closed. As long as they stayed there and didn't reach up further... "I will. But I think something to eat would be a good place to start."

The blond instantly brightened, tentacles taking an even firmer hold on Wufei to pull him towards the door. "Of course! It's all ready. Trowa told us about some recipes he learned when he was on Earth, so I hope it tastes right. We even used some of the food we brought along with us, since it's your first meal on the ship. Though we had to substitute a few ingredients."

With no choice but to go along with him, Wufei held onto the alien as he tried not to stumble. Most of that ache had faded between the bath and the warm dryer, but his balance was still off from the extra load he was carrying. Which, knowing what it was, made him flustered all over again every time he thought about it. Especially since _they_ all knew what it was too. Obviously did, since they'd been the ones to put it there.

Quatre brought him back to the big bed, where they'd settled a low table over one end with food laid out. Wufei was relieved to see that it wasn't what he'd feared when he'd been told Trowa supplied the recipes. He'd only even seen the man handling the usual bar food, and wasn't sure exactly what he'd been up to when he _wasn't_ there.

Even if the dishes did look more like what you'd find in an American-Chinese restaurant than anything his family would have made. The effort still made him smile. Even if the almond chicken wasn't quite the right color. And what was that in the rice... maybe it was better if he didn't ask. Hopefully they'd have checked to make sure none of their substitutions were dangerous for humans.

He glanced up at Quatre as the blond finally released him again, catching the nervous, hopeful look on his face. For being something right out of a dirty comic, Wufei couldn't help but think he was oddly adorable.

"It looks pretty close," Wufei said, settling himself on the bed near the table. He was quickly handed a plate with a bit of everything on it, and had to doubt his chances of finishing it. "I may be too... full to eat all that much though."

"Eh, try before you figure that," Duo said, giving him a nudge, that tail stretching out behind Wufei as a kind of backrest to lean against. "You're gonna want the energy."

"That doesn't change how much physical room I have in my stomach after you all-" Abruptly cutting himself off, Wufei cleared his throat. "But I'll try. And I have some more questions for you all."

Trowa pressed a set of utensils into his hand. "Eat first."

"They're right. From everything we've read, you're hungrier than you know right now," Quatre said as he settled down in his own spot by the table. He beamed. "Besides, it's one of our first times trying earth food too. Well, not Trowa's. But the rest of us only came later."

Wufei raised an eyebrow. "So I'm your test subject after all," he said dryly before taking a small bite. It was... different. The sauce tasted about what he'd expected, but there was something distinctly odd about the chicken texture. One of the substitutions, he had to guess. Still, he found himself taking another bite after the first, and another. Because even if he didn't understand it, he _was_ hungry. He was just glad that after the first few and, he assumed, the fact that he didn't keel over on the spot, the others turned their attention to trying the hybrid meal. Meaning that Wufei didn't feel so embarrassed when he found himself filling a second plate and cleaning that as well. Like he hadn't had anything in his stomach for days. Or had been training for a marathon.

"I feel like I should ask how long I've been asleep since leaving earth," Wufei said, putting down his empty plate once he finally felt like he'd had enough.

"It's been one earth day since you were brought on board," Heero said, speaking up.

Only a day? How had it been only a single day? He'd been seduced and convinced to stay in less than twenty-four hours. Gods, just how thirsty had he been?

"...right." Wufei breathed out, keeping his hand away from tugging at the ends of his hair like he'd done when overwhelmed as a young student. "I still have questions."

"We thought you would," Quatre said as he pulled the table away from the bed now that everyone was finished eating. It would be in the way if it stayed. He glanced over at Heero briefly. "We'll do our best to answer them."

"What is that stuff you gave me doing to me?" he asked, going right for the head of what he was most confused about. He knew something was changing, but didn't know to what extent. "I would never have been able to-" He cleared his throat, trying to push his blush down. "To fit as much inside me before you brought me here. Especially not like this." To make his point very clear, he put his hand on his cum stuffed belly. "Humans don't."

"No? We found some artwork of it. Granted, some artistic license may have been taken..." 

Wufei almost believed the blond. Almost thought that they'd actually learned their human anatomy from porn. But then Duo's snicker stole away any of the credibility that Quatre's innocently confused expression gave to the statement.

He folded his arms over his chest. "Ass," he said flatly. "You said there were modifications needed to make me fully compatible. What are they? And don't try to change the subject this time."

Quatre cleared his throat. "Well, like you mentioned, the _dialain_ has increased your ability to stretch already. That will keep increasing for a while longer to let you accept more of us together. You'll also start to... absorb whatever seed we fill you with. It won't completely replace your need for food, don't worry," he said quickly, seeing the way Wufei's face burned. "But it will give you more energy. And will fuel the other changes."

"Which changes?" the human asked, his face flushed and warm at the idea of being somehow fueled from being fucked.

"You're getting a new and fantastically fuckable hole, that's what change," Duo said with a grin, ignoring the exasperated look Quatre sent him. "What? It's pretty much what it is!"

Wufei sputtered, his eyes going wide. "What do you mean- You're not digging some hole in me! Especially not for that!"

Heero let out an irritated huff before he moved closer and pulled Wufei against him, the human too startled to fight back when the alien reached between his legs. Which didn't keep him from letting out a squeak when that hand pushed his cock aside and pressed against the skin beneath. Wufei gasped and jerked, his eyes going wide as he felt himself clench. Where there should have been nothing to clench.

He stared down at himself, as if he could see anything past the pushed up robe and his stomach. "W-what?"

"It will finish fully forming over the next earth day, along with the internal structure," the quiet alien said, matter of fact. "There should be no pain."

Wufei's brain scrambled to find an alternate understanding for what Heero was saying and what he'd felt that wasn't the obvious. Because Heero couldn't mean what it sounded like he meant. That was just impossible. Even when the other man released him, Wufei didn't move, staring.

Quatre sighed. "I was hoping to find a more delicate way to tell him, Heero," he said, reaching to smooth Wufei's robe back into place.

"Hn."

"...you're planning to put something else into me, aren't you?" Wufei asked at last, finding his tongue again. Something more than their own cocks. Visions of implantations ran through his mind.

"Well, not us," Duo said cheerfully, drawing Wufei back to lean against his tail again. "If we have any say, we'll just keep filling you like we have so far, just using the new spot too. It's Relena who's gonna, but that'll feel good too. She's done it to all of us, but we can't make 'em grow."

The human man swallowed, not sure if he liked where this was going. "And what does 'them' refer to?" He knew they needed him to breed somehow. And with a new entrance... and hadn't Heero mentioned something extra inside? He was getting the idea that they weren't after him for some specialized sperm. Deciding he'd gotten enough information for the moment, he shook his head. "Nevermind. Don't tell me yet. I'm going to have to process the rest of this mess first."

Quatre smiled softly, taking his hand to kiss the back. "Alright. But I promise, nothing bad will happen to you. And we'll be with you every step of the way to make sure of it."

"Just distract me for now," Wufei said with a huff, making a point to lean back against Duo more.

The naga-like alien purred, arms slipping around their newest mate. "I think we can handle that."


	6. Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well I completely didn't realize I hadn't posted this chapter. Whoops.

Wufei still wasn't one-hundred percent sure he knew what he was getting into, but he wasn't going to pull back now. Not as he was drawn into Duo's arms, multiple pairs of hands stroking over his skin and pushing the robe up the rest of the way. A hand under his chin tipped his face up and the naga's lips were on his, slender and long tongue pressing between his lips to take over and taste.

"I think these guys would like get annoyed with me if I took another turn before they got a chance for seconds," Duo purred playfully, nipping his lip. He snickered at the muttered confirmation from someone behind Wufei. "But I think I have another idea we'll both enjoy."

The human shuddered, his cheeks flushed as the four men fondled and felt him over. "I'm open to suggestions." Suggestions, hell. He was open to a lot more than that right now, especially their cocks. However he got them.

Duo grinned and stole another kiss before he laid back and pulled Wufei up from his 'lap' until he was forced into kneeling over his head, eyes wide as he supported himself on his hands. "My turn to get a good taste."

"You're sure?" he asked, swallowing. What if he slipped and hurt Duo? The position just seemed so dangerous. Not for him, but for his new alien lover.

Instead of saying anything to answer, Duo just rolled his eyes up at him before leaning his head up and swallowing Wufei's cock in one go. Wufei cried out, the sudden squeeze around him making his hips jerk forward without control. Beneath him, the naga moaned and sucked without shame or struggle.

"Easy, Duo," Quatre said with a chuckle, reaching a hand down to stroke over long brown hair. "You don't have to try to suck an orgasm out of him in a minute flat. We have plenty of time." The blond's lips brushed over the shell of Wufei's ear as tentacles reached around to embrace them both, one looping around Duo's throat loosely. "May I come inside you again, Wufei?"

Wufei shuddered and nodded wordlessly, sucking in a breath as another tentacle slid between his legs and began to tease into him without any more delay. More wound around him, stroking and teasing over his skin and making him shiver even as it pressed deeper and curled inside him. The ease at which Quatre slid inside didn't both him, not this time. Not now that he had at least some idea why. And not when it felt so good. And Duo's mouth on his cock meant that he wasn't going to find much of anything to complain about. Not now.

"You've only just met Heero," Trowa said, catching Wufei's attention as the slime based alien took his turn to brush a kiss over his lips. "Would you like to taste him?"

He should have questioned that. He'd felt the way that cock swelled with Heero's climax before. But he didn't. Instead, he nodded breathlessly and allowed the others to guide him down, Heero moving to kneel on the bed with that cock in reach. It was hard, large, and the tip pointed. And Wufei opened his mouth without hesitation, wrapping his lips around that tip delicately. He wasn't really sure how to do this, but they'd guide him. Above him, Heero shuddered and slid his fingers into Wufei's hair with surprising gentleness. He didn't pull it, not yet, but somehow the knowledge that he *could* urged Wufei on. He remembered what Duo had liked, and used his tongue to explore the difference in shape. And the other three had no intention of passively watching.

Duo grinned before wiggling his way back down between Wufei's legs to recapture his cock, making the human moan around his mouthful, rocking his hips. Tentacles slipped around him, taking hold of Wufei's arms, legs, the very base of his cock, and began to tease his ass like before, making him want to squirm and thrust. What held him in place, even as Quatre began to push in, was Trowa oozing around him and holding him firmly. The goo creature may have been a liquid most of the time, but that obviously didn't mean he couldn't be firm. Not with how he'd taken him earlier, or gripped him now. And Wufei felt... things stroking and rubbing over his body, making his cock twitch in the naga's mouth.

He groaned, clenching as Trowa rubbed against an especially sensitive area behind his cock. Wufei might have wondered about that spot, if he'd been thinking clearly. If.

"You're doing well," Quatre murmured, working his tentacle into the tight heat of Wufei's ass, all on his own this time. And lords, he was still so wonderfully tight. "We'll take good care of you, Wufei. I promise." He ran a hand down Wufei's back. "He's good, isn't he Heero?"

Heero's response was a low grunt to the affirmative, his fingers flexing in Wufei's hair as he reminded himself that he shouldn't thrust. Not yet. Not until he knew that Wufei could handle things a little rougher, even from him. But he still couldn't keep from rocking slowly, his eyes locked on the human carefully fitting more of his cock in that mouth. The urge to finish down Wufei's throat was strong. Could he handle it?

Quatre leaned over to claim a kiss from their quiet leader, allowing his tentacle to start thrusting. "You're going to do so well with us, I know it. We'll please you, fill you, keep you. And you're going to carry them so well."

Carry them? Wufei couldn't ask, or keep his attention to the question long, not when Duo suddenly wrapped his tongue around his cock and squeezed it, making him cry out around Heero. All the while, that slime tentacle or finger or whatever Trowa had created rubbing and teasing and stroking that spot and keeping Wufei from being able to do more than rock between all the cocks he'd been offered. And gods did he want them all. He even wanted the pair that Duo was keeping out of his reach right now in order to suck him off.

Slowly, he tried to work more of Heero's cock into his mouth, getting used to that strange shape and relaxing his throat in order to swallow that mouthful until his lips met the first swell of what his shaky ability to think told him would be Heero's knot when he came again. A knot that wouldn't be a good idea to have in his mouth then. A knot he _wanted_ to get in his mouth anyway. Fuck. What were they doing to his sense of moderation? He would never have considered himself 'kinky' before them, and now he just wanted more.

And they seemed to sense that too, Quatre and Heero both picking up the pace. A second tentacle was pressed in beside the first Quatre had given him, moving in counter time with it, and Heero rocked harder to help push his cock further into Wufei's throat. Together with Duo's mouth and the strangely good teasing from Trowa, Wufei knew he wouldn't last long. But he didn't want to finish ahead of all of them, didn't want this to stop.

Clenching and earning a gasp from the tentacled alien, Wufei tried to shift his weight to one hand so he could reach the other down, tangling fingers in Duo's hair. The naga purred his approval, that throat vibrating and making their human moan. Which was exactly what they'd wanted. Wufei wanted distraction from thinking about the changes he'd be going through. And as long as he let them, they were only too happy to offer it. Especially as Trowa worked and teased at the spot where that change would be most obvious. Soon.

The human man jerked his hips when Duo playfully cupped his balls, clever fingers gently squeezing them and making Wufei's cock twitch with need. Of course, with his utter lack of a gag reflex, the naga-like creature just wrapped his lips around the base of that cock and sucked harder, encouraging Wufei to thrust even more. He could certainly take it!

"Go ahead and thrust," Quatre murmured in his ear, twisting his tentacles together even as he kept thrusting them into the other man. "He likes it when you're a bit rough." Wufei could practically hear the curling of lips, even with the blond's face out of his view. "You do too, don't you?"

Wufei couldn't answer, not as Heero finally thrust that soft knot past his lips, the pointed head of his cock pushing into his throat. But he didn't need to, Quatre knew. So did Heero, one grapping his hips to begin squeezing another tentacle into him, and the other gripping his head and holding him in place as he jerked his hips in shallow thrusts that wouldn't pull the knot free. Between the four of them, Wufei knew he'd have accepted anything they told him right then. Any questions, any desires. And didn't think about worrying when Trowa's slime tentacle began to press _in_ where there had never been an _in_ before. Not when it all felt so good.

"Heero's getting close," Quatre warned as he panted, his eyes locked on the delicious sight of Wufei's body opening up for his tentacles, stretching around their girth as they thrust in and out. "He's going to knot in your mouth if you let him."

He shouldn't. Should pull back and stick to sucking on the tip of Heero's cock. But he couldn't make himself release that amazing cock, and gave the soft knot in his mouth a firm suck instead.

Heero had half expected Wufei to pull back, or to push him away. He'd been so caught by surprise with the knot before. So that suck, that wordless demand for Heero to knot his mouth, to lock him there with a cock down his throat. as more than he could resist holding back from. With a gasp, his hips jerked forward to press Wufei's face against him as he came with a wordless moan, the knot at the base of his cock swelling behind Wufei's teeth, keeping either of them from pulling away.

Wufei found that he barely needed to swallow, no matter how much his moan resembled a gurgle. Heero's cock was deep enough in his throat to practically pour straight down. And he felt every pulse of it heavy on his tongue as Heero panted and rocked in place. It was too much, and it only took one more thrust of Quatre's tentacles to send him over as well, the naga beneath him purring at his latest treat. Duo slowly pulled back, but he didn't go far. Because they weren't done with him. Not by a long shot. Not as Quatre kept moving those tentacles deeper, Heero's cock twitched and pulsed in his mouth, Duo nuzzled against his cock as he waited for Wufei to get hard again. And Trowa...

He wished he could have looked down to see what Trowa was doing, but Heero's knot kept his head up. Yet, he still could not deny the warm waves of pleasure coming from whatever the slime alien was doing to him. Trowa's gentle tendril was inside him, yet not in his ass with Quatre. And certainly not in his mouth like Heero. Instead, it felt slick, and hot, somewhere between his cock and the balls the naga had switched to fondling. And it felt so, so good, making him moan around his mouthful.

Quatre leaned over behind him to steal a kiss from Trowa, more tentacles around what passed as hips. "How is it coming?"

"Remarkably fast," Trowa murmured against his lips, flexing inside that new opening. Clearly, Wufei had been very, very susceptible to the effects of the _dialain_ now that the link was in place. He'd be more than ready by the time they got home. Sooner. Much sooner. "He may be able to handle everyone inside by tonight."

Wufei found it difficult to listen when the two were still moving inside of him, Trowa swelling the tendril he used thicker as he saw that Wufei enjoyed it, and Quatre playfully rubbing a tentacle right against his prostate to keep him from thinking too clearly. Hadn't he already taken everyone inside? Why would he be more ready by tonight? But this suggestion of something even better coming made him shiver as he found he craved it. And his body didn't care either way, just about the way all of that heat and fiction and that fact of being so wonderfully trapped in place made his arousal grow all over again.

As Quatre thrust slowly, the tentacled alien brought a new tentacle to press in beside Trowa in that strange new place, making Wufei moan low around Heero's knotted cock. As just like Trowa had said, it pressed in easily, muscles relaxing to stretch open easily. Like it was made for them. He shuddered, his cheeks flushed. It was so warm, so perfect, he couldn't even think straight. He wanted this, or something like it, every day for the rest of his life. Couldn't picture going without it.

Duo's hands stroked and groped their way up his thighs, spreading them further apart so he could tease that new bit of anatomy too, purring before his long tongue slid out to delicately taste a bundle of nerves that Wufei had never felt before, but nevertheless made him let out a muffled cry, his eyes going wide with surprise. What had that been?! He jerked his hips up, asking for him to do it again, whatever that had been. Thankfully, the naga was only too agreeable, twisting to fix his lips around that spot and sucking on that too.

"Ng!" Automatically, he clenched tight around the tentacles and tendrils inside him, grabbing Duo's hair in his fists to hold his head right there because if Duo lifted up and left that spot alone, he didn't know if he'd able to stand it. Wufei's toes curled, his stomach clenched, feeling like he was going to come all over again, no matter how soon after the last time it was.

As for Heero, the wolf-like cyborg struggled to hold himself mostly still, just rocking and grinding in that tight throat. He couldn't thrust properly, not while tied with Wufei's hot mouth, but oh gods he wanted to. Being held back like that was torture. Delicious, delicious torture, feeling all of Wufei's moans and cries as they vibrated around his knot. The only thing that would be better was when he got a chance to fuck that new entrance the _dialain_ had created, to seed their newest mate in preparation for their queen. To feel that clench on his knot... he wanted it. And he wanted it as soon as Wufei was ready.

Quatre leaned down to whisper against Wufei's ear as he let his tentacle explore new territory, slowly using it to fuck their pretty human mate. "You're doing so good, Wufei. Taking us all like this. Perhaps next time we can record us, so you can see yourself later, all stretched open and wanton. You were really just waiting for someone to bring this side of you out, weren't you? An excuse to moan and spread yourself for us. I'm so glad we were the ones to find this side of you." He moved around to kiss his jaw, a hand cupping Heero's balls as they hung so close, making the other man twitch in Wufei's throat. "To get to show you so many things for the first time."

So many firsts, and seconds, and many more after that. All theirs, the four of them and their queen waiting for them to bring her a fifth mate so she could have her heirs. And many of them, from what they'd seen with Wufei so far.

Wufei drifted with pleasure among those words and the feeling of what they were doing to him, rocking with Quatre and Trowa's thrusts, Duo's lips on his cock and that wonderful spot hidden beneath it, and Heero, so thick and heavy in his throat, fingers in his hair. And how it felt like the pair inside of him just kept reaching deeper, deeper with their thrusts, twisting and entwining inside him as another of Trowa's tendrils joined Quatre in his ass as well.

"I call dibs on the next round," Duo murmured against his cock before those lips opened and the naga wrapped them around the tip, sucking even as he moved down to swallow the entire length again with a hum. One in each hole.

"Greedy," Heero murmured, his hips jerking when Wufei let out another moan, the work of the other pair, he was sure. But he was happy to reap the results of it, especially as his knot began to finally soften so he might be able to move again soon. Even if he was presently thinking of just fucking that wonderful throat again. Without knotting him, this time, perhaps. Just so he could watch Wufei swallow it.

Duo's lips would have curved in a smirk if his mouth hadn't been busy making Wufei whimper. It wasn't his fault that Heero was the only one with only one dick. He had two, Quatre had his tentacles, and Trowa had whatever the fuck he wanted at any given moment. Wufei only had one, but with the changes it wasn't all he had to play with now. Of course, none of them could fucking _vibrate_. And Duo looked forward to seeing how Wufei would react to that in the new entrance. He'd heard it was something special.

Tongue wrapping around that cock to tease their human mate, Duo didn't notice the tentacle slipping down until it wrapped around his cocks and squeezed, making him groan around his mouthful, hips jerking. He looked up past them to see Quatre's smirk, shuddering as his cocks were stroked in time to those thrusts going into Wufei. Gods, he was as bad at Lena with those sneak attacks. Of course he was, when their breeds were so similar.

Another thing they had in common was just how much they came when they climaxed, and Quatre's thrusts were going faster, even that flexing of the tentacle stroking him was changing. Duo purred around Wufei's cock, making the human gasp and jerk his hips. Their pretty tentacled mate was close. So very close.

Duo sucked harder, reaching out to find one of those many 'special' tentacles and stroking it with his free hand, returning the favor even as the blond shuddered. That was right, lose a bit of control and really fuck their little human mate. Before Duo took over and pinned the pretty man and really broke in that new sex with a few rounds of naga sex. Unlike Heero, his breed didn't need breaks like that to recover and deflate.

Surrounded and taken from every angle, Wufei whimpered between them all, giving up on trying to make sense of any of the new feelings and pleasures in favor of just surrendering to them. To Heero's cock rocking back and forth in his throat, Trowa's tendrils and Quatre's tentacles moving together to fuck him impossibly deep, and Duo's clever mouth working to steal another climax out of him. His legs shook every time they moved inside of him, his hands reaching blindly to hold onto something, only to have someone, he didn't even know who, catch his hands and pull them down to his belly as he felt a warning pulse inside. He knew what that meant, and a desperate rush of need to feel it rose up.

The human clenched tight around everything taking him, sucking hard around Heero at the same time, and was swiftly rewarded with a series of deep thrusts and a rush of pleasure that he wasn't sure had been entirely his own before all three of them came. Heero drew back with a stiffled groan, filling Wufei's mouth with that load before the tip slipped from his lips and Wufei had to close his eyes as his face was splattered. The other two made no attempt to pull out, and it was the sudden flood of their combined seed that dragged Wufei over the edge again, feeling the increased swell under his hands and moaning as Duo purred and swallowed around him.

Blinded, Wufei felt strong hands tilt his face up before a warm tongue started to clean it. Heero? Not Duo. Even in the floating haze of his afterglow, he couldn't miss the long-haired alien still happily occupying himself between his legs, making sure he got every drop of Wufei's release and making it hard to catch his breath. When his face was apparently clean enough, lips seized his and that tongue returned to push into his mouth demandingly when he gasped in response. He was lightheaded when he was released, though if that'd been the kiss or the orgasm, he wasn't sure.

Did it matter? No, it didn't.

Between those legs, Duo playfully gave his cock a parting kiss before the naga moved up to nibble a shoulder. "Tasty."

Wufei groaned, reaching a hand out to push him away, his cheeks flushed. Duo snickered in response, dodging around and tugging him close. The human had to gasp when that just moved him on the others instead of pulling them free. Just how deep were they? He opened his mouth to ask, but found himself too raspy to talk, which just made Duo laugh again and snuggle him closely.

"Yeah, sucking Ro off will do that," the naga said, nuzzling his 'prize.' "Quatre sounds like that too." Wufei could feel a smirk against his cheek. "So, do you want more distraction? Because I'm pretty sure it's my turn again."

Prying his eyes open, Wufei stared at Duo in disbelief at the idea that the alien thought he had energy for more. But with those eyes looking into his, and the idle flexing of the others still inside him, he found it hard to say no. Even if he could speak. And the longer Duo kept eye contact, the more he ached for more. Swallowing, he nodded breathlessly.

"That's my good pretty," the alien purred, stealing a quick kiss before grinning at the others. "So, you guys joining me or taking a breather?"

"I suppose we could take a breather," Quatre said with a soft chuckle, kissing Wufei's cheek before he slowly, gently pulled his tentacles free, Trowa following suit to leave an empty ache inside Wufei that begged to be filled. The blond reached to pull Heero over to them, a possessive tentacle going around the man's hips suggesting that 'a breather' wasn't actually going to happen. Not while their pretty human was getting fucked right in front of them and filling the room with his scent. And, because of the _dialain's_ influence, he smelled good enough to eat.

And oh, that was what Duo was planning on doing later too. But first, he had something else in mind, and pulled Wufei into his lap, cocks already hard and aching to thrust into those well-stretched holes. Looking over Wufei’s shoulder at the others, he suddenly smirked and lifted him up to turn around so he could hold Wufei’s back to his chest. And so that the human would have a clear view of their other mates even as Quatre wound more of his tentacles around Heero.

“Open your legs for me, pretty,” Duo purred, reaching around to stroke his hand over the other’s cock before nudging his thighs apart. “Gonna fill you up even more.” Getting Wufei's knees under him, the naga rocked up, feeling the tips of his cocks slide against his human mate's skin, enjoying those little gasps from him. Duo bent his head to nibble on the man's shoulder, groaning when he found the wetness of the newest entrance. "There we go. Take a deep breath, Fei."

Duo used a free hand to line his other cock up with the tight ring of Wufei's ass before he grabbed hold of his hips to slowly, _finally_ began to lower him down. That warm, welcoming yield of the other's body was perfect. His ass felt just as tight as before, and the heat of the other hole for the first time... fuck, he could have finished right there.

Wufei's eyes had gone wide at that first catch, that same feeling as when Quatre and Trowa had taken him, but more. There wasn't supposed to be a way in there. But as Duo found his ass as well and started to push in, that lost any importance all over again. He cried out breathlessly, back arching against the naga's chest as his legs shook. If Duo hadn't been holding onto him, he'd have collapsed down onto him right away. Those cocks were as big as before, and he couldn't help but to moan as they filled him, stretched him around them again.

Three sets of eyes watched hungrily as Wufei was filled again, dark with hunger as Duo reached down to hold the human's cock out of the way so it wouldn't block the view of his new sex or the way it spread around his cock. After all, he was there for all of them, even if Duo was the one fucking him right now. He wouldn't be the last. As long as he let them, they'd keep taking turns with him until they reached home. And then it'd be their other mate's turn. And they looked forward to seeing that too.

The human panted for breath as Duo worked his way deeper slowly, just holding onto him tightly as he rocked up and lowered him down. Too slowly. He found himself craving that stretch and fullness, squirming in the naga's grasp to get him to just yank him down over those cocks! But Duo only snickered, nibbling the side of his neck as he stopped pulling him down even that much. No!

"Patience, Fei," Duo purred, shifting his hand to wrap strong fingers around the base of Wufei's cock. "We'll get to the pounding soon, promise. I'm just gonna savor this first." He pressed a kiss to the back of an ear. "Besides, wouldn't want you to get too distracted from the view."

The view? Wufei turned his eyes to look back at Duo with dazed confusion before focusing ahead again to figure out what Duo meant. And then realized that Quatre hadn't stopped at holding Heero. More of those tentacles had wrapped around him, drawing his legs apart and leisurely pushing inside him, one after another, wiggling so deep inside that there was movement through the skin. The reason he hadn't heard any response from Heero was due to the wide appendage Trowa had formed to push into his mouth, the furred alien's throat bulging with it. Seeing him like that after Heero had fucked him so thoroughly... Wufei shivered and clenched around the cocks resting, hot and hard, inside him.

"Told you we all share," Duo purred, his cocks twitching at the tightness. "Ro's damn pretty when he's getting fucked senseless." There was a smirk against his skin before the naga jerked his hips up, earning a cry. "Just like you. Now, don't look away. If you ask nice, Trowa might give you sucking to suck too." And with that, he returned to that maddeningly slow progress, keeping his grip solid. Wufei wasn't sure if he'd be able to come with that grip even if Duo had been giving him the promised pounding.

As for Heero, he'd lost count of the tentacles Quatre had squeezed into him, his cheeks flushed and his cock leaking helplessly as the pair moved together, a matched set since they'd met. He couldn't help but think they were reaching for each other _through_ him whenever they took him. And he looked forward to seeing them give Wufei the same treatment. But right now, he fought to focus on the view in front of him too, eyes locked on that stretched entrance wrapped around Duo's cock, picturing thrusting into it just like Quatre thrust into him now. _Knotting_ it.

It was a look Duo was familiar with too. The naga snickered, rolling his hips up and enjoying Wufei's responding gasp. "I know what you're thinking, Ro. Wait your turn."

Heero's growl was abruptly cut off when Trowa thrust again, much to the naga's amusement before he slowly relaxed his grip on Wufei to let the human sink down the rest of the way over his cocks. And fuck, it felt good. Their newest mate was hot, wet, and so deliciously tight, and he couldn't help but to groan as his hips met against Wufei's ass, cocks so deep inside. He held him down tight, panting for breath, his legs trembling and weak feeling. There was no question about them supporting him now.

"You feel good," Duo purred, shuddering under him. And then he started to rock, grinding deep and drawing out a helpless moan from Wufei's throat. The naga bent his head to nibble the side of the man's neck. "Could stay right inside you like this all the time, except the others would get jealous." He let his hands roam possessively over Wufei's body, enjoying the feeling of his own cocks pressing out against that cum filled belly under his fingers. "Trowa might just find his own way inside you, Quatre too. And Heero... well, we might just find out how much you can stretch. Though I'm not sure if you'd really mind that."

The grind of those cocks moving inside him made it very hard for Wufei to worry about what Duo was suggesting, any attention he had to spare being used up on watching the other three in front of him. He could so easily imagine this being part of his life from now on, whatever it meant. This pleasure, this heat. He never wanted to give it up. He leaned his head back against Duo’s chest as he panted for breath, finally looking away from the others to close his eyes, hand sliding down from where Duo had guided it before to feel between his legs, moving past Duo’s hand holding his cock to where he pressed in beneath it.

The wet folds of skin, spread wide by the alien’s thick cock, made him gasp and jerk in surprise. He knew what that was. How- “Ah!”

“Worry about it later, Fei,” Duo murmured, giving him another hard thrust up, having a good idea of what the human had figured out. Wufei had wanted distraction. He was determined to keep with that distraction. To show Wufei how good it was to have that new entrance before he worried about whether he liked it. “Just let me take good care of you.”

But- but- _Ng…_ Wufei groaned and arched his hips when Duo’s hand shifted to rub along those folds with a finger before gently teasing a particularly sensitive spot at the top of that new entrance. How could it feel so good? This wasn’t right… and he found himself caring less and less. Especially when Duo began to thrust in earnest, that tail jerking and thrusting those cocks deep again and again, making flesh slap against scale-scattered flesh. Wufei tried to hold on, grasping the hands that’d moved to his hips again to hold him down over him, but it didn’t slow Duo down one bit. He could feel every strike of those cocks deep inside, especially the one thrusting into that new entrance. And it was only then that he realized that it wasn’t pushing all the way inside. It was bottoming out against something that made his vision flash white with every thrust. Something that felt like it was about to give in. His eyes flew wide, mouth hanging open with a wordless scream. “A-ah!”

“You can feel it, can’t you?” Duo asked with a purr, nibbling the edge of his ear. “Your body, trying to let me in even more. Craving the feeling of my cock even deeper. Thrusting someplace brand new that no one’s ever felt inside you.” He nipped an ear lobe, pushing deep. Wufei could feel the tip of his cock pressing against that spot. “Not yet. Not until you’re good and ready and come asking for it. Even if I’d love to just thrust through and fill you there too. We’d all love to.”

When he pulled back, Wufei whimpered in protest. He wanted- no, needed- to feel him that much deeper. Needed to know what it’d feel like to have Duo’s cock force its way all the way inside him. To have them all thrust that deep, to fill him there like they’d filled him everywhere else.

But Duo didn’t leave him disappointed for long before the naga grabbed his cock again and stroked it in time with his thrusts, determined to bring them off together. There was no better feeling than having his mate clench and tremble around his cocks in orgasm as he came, and few sounds better than the gasps and cries that his human was making as he moved, bringing them both closer and closer. Each thrust pushing deep, but not so deep to push through, yet still making Wufei arch and tighten further until it was too much and his vision flashed as he came, inner muscles clenching so tight. Tight enough that Duo couldn’t hold himself back and bucked up to bury himself in that wonderful heat before he followed suit.

Wufei’s cry cut off as he felt that flood of heat, so deep and so new inside that new channel, making his hips jerk and twitch around that cock. His eyes went wide, staring blankly up at the ceiling. So much, so good… He could feel every pulse of those cocks as they filled him, every shift when the naga laid them down and pulled the others in close to surround him. Trowa’s lips brushed over his, followed by Quatre’s, and he let them both deepen the kisses happily. Heero’s lips were still too busy, stretched around Trowa’s slime appendage as the pair continued to slowly fuck him even as they settled in to cuddle. All the while, Duo’s arms were locked around him, keeping Wufei close and pressed over those cocks, and he didn’t want that to change.

“We’ll explain more later,” the naga promised softly, reaching over him to playfully fondle the moving bulges showing through Heero’s stomach, already rounded a bit from the pair coming at least once inside him. Wufei found it harder to keep his eyes focused with the afterglow. “But you’re going to love it all. Promise.”

The human leaned his head back and made the mistake of looking Duo directly in the eye, the alien smiling down at him. And a soft layer of cloud seemed to slide over Wufei’s mind. One that whispered what he knew already. He’d love this new change, yes. A chance to discover a new world, and as far from being alone as he could be. Yes.

Shuddering, he leaned around his belly to brush a kiss over Heero’s cheek before he closed his eyes. He did have questions, and he’d need the energy to ask them.

Later.


End file.
